Heart's Betrayal
by mlove08
Summary: After the sudden death of Mai, Zuko feels alone, and forms an unexpected relationship with Katara who is having her own difficulties with Aang. They must find a way to deal with their issues while facing a sudden sickness that's sweeping the nations…
1. Katara's Hands

1-Katara's Hands

Life. Such a short simple word, but with a complicated meaning. There are so many definitions of the word, so many different ways to see it, things to believe. But one thing was certain; most would agree that it is true; all life, leads to death.

Zuko knew that; he had grown up around it. He had had people taken from him, seen people taken from others. But this time, it was so hard for him to accept. It was hard to him to just move on like he was so used to doing. He should have known this was coming. But even when it did, it still felt like a blow, like a piece of him died with her. Died with his Mai.

He had spent countless hours trying to figure out what she had done to deserve this, what he had done. He knew their pasts were complicated, but still, why her? Things were going well for the past five years since the end of the war. He was the Firelord now, and Mai, his Firelady. They ruled the Firenation together, making decisions, and passing laws best for the nation. She was very insightful, always giving him advice when needed. But Zuko remembered the day when things started to change. That day about a year ago.

It was a slow day, no meetings. He had spent the day relaxing with his wife. But Mai had looked a little off. She was paler, moved just slightly slower. He had questioned it, and she had brushed it off in her usual tone, telling him not to worry, claiming it was probably just a cold sneaking up on her. He had insisted that she stay in bed, sleep it off, and sweat it out. He remembered a time when his faithful uncle had taken care of him when he had grown ill. He wanted to do the same for his Mai. But she dismissed it, insisting that she was fine.

Every day she grew a little worse over the next few months, the unknown illness spreading through her body. Some days she could not eat. Many nights she could not sleep. The pain was intense. He could not feel it physically, but he watched his wife thrash about in bed, moaning from the incredible pain. Eventually she did become bedridden, much to her dismay. But she could hardly move, barely breathe.

Zuko stayed by her side, inwardly scared to leave her. He joined her in those days of no food consumption, the sleepless nights, just holding her hand, talking to her. His heart was full of love for her; even in her illness she looked beautiful. He could see the love in her golden eyes…now lifeless.

Different healers came and went; none could explain what was happening to her. They tried numerous methods, all failed. All the remedies, the potions, the plants, did not work. Eventually, his frustration took over; there was a day when he lashed out, setting fire to a whole wing of the palace. What was the use of material items when his one and only love was dying? He could feel it; she would be taken from him any day, any moment. He could almost see her spirit slipping away from her.

That's when he called Katara. She was one of the few people he knew of that could heal with extraordinary power. After all, she was a master waterbender. His friends only stayed about a year after the war before they went their separate ways. After all that had happened it was hard to remember where she was. Did she travel to one of the air temples with the Avatar? Or did she return home to the southern water tribe? He searched violently looking through letters he had received from his friends for any kind of clue of where she was.

At last he found his target, her last letter to him. She was in the southern water tribe, visiting with her grandmother and father. Of course. As far as he knew, she and the avatar had not married yet, so she would have no reason to move to the air temples.

He grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling his predicament quickly. He was brief, there would be more to explain when she arrived. And then the letter was off, he hoped it would get there quickly, that she would be here soon and save his Mai.

It was couple weeks until her arrival; Zuko had lost hope that she was going to come at all. All the while, Mai was starting to grow delirious. She muttered things, things from her past, sometimes things that Zuko did not even recognize. But he did not question, he played along, rubbing her hand affectionately. It was then that he heard a knock at the door.

Rage consumed him. He told all his guards that any messages would have to wait; he could not leave Mai's side, not for _anything_. But what awaited him at the door was not what he expected. His fierce golden eyes turned soft when the presence of Katara greeted him.

"Katara…you came." She still looked the same, if not just a little more matured from the time. But her face, it was still the same compassionate, strong face he remembered. She was one that could love, yet make a fierce fighting opponent. He would know, he had been on the opposite end of her wrath a few times.

"Of course," she said. "Is she in there?"

"Yes, come in."

Zuko rarely allowed anyone in his bed chamber. But times were different, and he could not afford to keep people out. Mai needed healing, and he hoped Katara would be the one to fix her.

Katara wandered into the dimly lit room. Mai had once complained that the lights were too bright, they were hurting her. So naturally Zuko had turned them off, keeping the room at a dim setting.

Katara approached the bed, where Mai laid eyes closed. Zuko didn't know if she was sleeping or not. Mai had normally kept her eyes closed; opening them, sitting up, even speaking had caused her pain.

Katara placed her hands on Mai's head, on her face, feeling. "Zuko?" she asked softly. "Can you get me a bowl of fresh water please? I don't want to use the water in my pouch."

Zuko was off at once, completely understanding. She didn't want to use water that she fought with to heal Mai. After all, this water was going to go into her system, it needed to be clean. He returned no more than two minutes later carrying a large bowl of clean water. He set it down on the table next to the bed.

Katara grabbed the water at once, making it flow towards her, forming it around her hands with skill. Zuko pulled the blankets back around Mai, and undid her clothes, giving Katara easier access. She set to work at once, moving her hands, trying to find the source of the problem.

Zuko studied her face. As her hands moved through Mai, her face grew increasingly worried. Her brows grew more furrowed, her eyes getting wider. Zuko could not help his heart; it was beating out of control. Why wasn't she saying anything? All these expressions she was making, yet no words to explain them. But he did not want to bother her. He waited, patiently anxiety growing.

Finally she removed her hands, and gave Zuko a remorse expression. He stared at her, questioningly, worry plain on his face.

"This is bad," she said. "I'm not quite sure what she has, but it's powerful. The illness is infecting all of her organs, its spreading at an alarming rate. I'm not sure there's much I can do now…" she tapered off, the sight of Zuko fallen face breaking her heart. She wanted to do something, anything to save her.

"Unless," she continued. Zuko's head snapped up. "There was a time that Aang had died. If I didn't have any spirit water from the North Pole, he wouldn't have come back. With my water bending and that spirit water, maybe it could cleanse her of the illness, save her."

Zuko widened his eyes. He remembered that spirit water; Katara had almost used it on his scar.

"Do you have any with you?" he asked. She had carried it around her neck, he remembered. He glanced down looking for any kind of chain, any sign that it was there.

"No," she said, making Zuko's eyes wander back up. "There might be more at the North Pole. I could travel there and see, maybe there's still time."

Zuko nodded.

"In the meantime, let me spend some time with her. I'm going to try to do what I can."

Katara grabbed more water, her hands going to work. Zuko couldn't watch anymore. The anticipation was killing him. He left the room.

But even Katara's hands didn't work. A couple days after her arrival, Mai had passed. Katara didn't even have a chance to travel to the North Pole, to try the spirit water. It was too late, Mai was gone.

Zuko now stood in the weapons room of the fire nation palace, thinking about it all. Staring at the weapons that Mai had once used. The little sharp daggers that had saved his life before. The tiny weapons that Mai had kept up her sleeve for quick sneak attacks. She was very skilled; he loved that about her.

Not only did he think about their past together, their history, he also had questions. Was there anything he could have done to prevent this? Maybe if he had sensed it sooner.

Katara's hands…

If he had contacted her sooner, maybe Katara's hands could've saved her. And they would be together again.


	2. The Firelord's Gardens

2-The Firelord's Gardens

Zuko wandered around the palace, aimlessly, after tearing himself away from the weapons room. No one asked if he was okay, no one bothered him, as he wished it. The funeral was hard enough. Not only did he have to bury his Firelady, but he had to make a speech to the nation, showing no emotion. It was hard when every piece of him felt like it was breaking.

The funeral ended an hour ago. Most who attended had gone home; some such as Mai's family were staying in the palace for a few days. But they had gone to their rooms, to grieve he supposed.

The hallways seemed dark and empty as he walked through them. It was so quiet…every second of silence was making him mad. _I need some air…_

At a slightly quicker pace he walked out to the back, to the gardens. For the past year he had purposely avoided this area. It was filled with so many memories…they were painful to think about, knowing that those people who had once filled his heart with joy were gone now, but still the memories were happy ones. And he felt foolish for avoiding this place for so long.

The sunlight greeted him as soon as he stepped outside, warming his face. For a moment he stood still, enjoying the beauty. The green grass, the cool blue pond, turtle ducks swimming around happily, beautiful flowers covered the lawns. The memories seemed to come flooding back to him at once.

He imagined his mother and his younger self, sitting under the tree, laughing together. He could almost see a younger Mai, and a younger Ty Lee and Azula picking on them. Back when things were innocent, simple.

He kneeled near the pond, brushing the soft feathers of one of the turtle ducks. He felt hot suddenly from the sun. Odd how on a funeral, the day could be so beautiful. But Mai would have wanted it. He knew she wasn't always the cheeriest person, but her beauty shown through in so many ways. Many of which he could not describe if he tried.

He dipped his hand into the pond, letting the cool water flow around it, soothing him. He brought a pool of it to his face and splashed himself, cooling himself off. He should come out here more often. Out here it was silent as well, but a different kind of silence. There were birds chirping and animals rustling through the bushes, rather than the constant chatter of people.

Completely relaxed, he closed his eyes, wondering where Mai was, if she could see him, if her spirit was with him at this moment. Just knowing that she was no longer in pain, eased the guilt. Just a little.

It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to a blurry face. It cleared after a few seconds and Katara was looking down at him, with a small smile. Zuko did not return it, but in a way, he was glad to see her. He had almost forgotten that she was still here. She had worked on Mai the last couple days of her life and after she passed, Katara had helped plan the funeral and comfort him. He was grateful for her company.

"Hey you," she said, blue eyes sparkling from the sunlight.

"Hey."

"Didn't expect to find you out here."

"Neither did I."

"But one of the guards said he saw you heading this way."

"I needed some air." Zuko sat up suddenly, getting a full view of Katara. She was still in her formal attire, having just come from the funeral herself. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, long hair spilled around her shoulders. She watched him, waiting for him to speak. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a message. The Earth King is coming to see you."

Of course that was why she was looking for him. The guards were avoiding him, knowing he did not want to speak with any of them. Katara was the only one he could tolerate, so any messages they received, they told her so she could tell him. They both knew this, but she never expressed it that way. She always treated him like a friend, a person she wanted to talk to, not someone she _had_ to talk to.

Zuko lay back down on the grass. The earth king was coming. He had almost forgotten for a moment that he was the Firelord. The newly widowed firelord. And of course the rulers of the other nations wanted to express their sympathy. But that was not what he wanted. Then what did he want? He always had trouble figuring that out. Odd how he came out here to clear his mind and it ended up being more befuddled.

"The grass is really soft," he said.

"Is it?" Katara questioned. She lay down in the grass next to him, both silent, enjoying the nature surrounding them.

"The others are coming," Katara finally said. Zuko turned his head to face her. She did the same, blue eyes meeting gold.

"When?"

"Hopefully they will all be here by tonight. I sent them letters right after Mai's passing."

The words stung. Hearing someone else mention Mai's death was like a knife in his heart. He tried not to show this, though he was pretty sure his body tensed up. If Katara had sensed anything she made no notice.

"Okay."

Katara sat up, her hair a little flattened from laying on it. She straightened it absentmindedly, and looked over at Zuko.

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone. I'm going to go inside to change."

Zuko wanted to tell her she didn't have to go; he didn't need to be alone. But the words wouldn't come out. He nodded instead, and watched her walk away. She had soft footsteps, if he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have known that she was leaving.

He turned his head back frontwards, looking up at the blue sky. He had friends coming, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see them.


	3. Katara's Surprise

3-Katara's Surprise

Katara returned to the palace, awaiting the moment that she could take off the formal robes and get into something more comfortable. The hallway was dark when she first stepped inside; her eyes had to adjust from the bright sunlight of the gardens to the dim lighting in the hallways.

The palace was so large, it was a wonder that she could remember where everything was. But then there had been a time when she had spent a year here. After the war, none of them really wanted to separate and return to their old lives. They had come to see each other as family, and they were embracing the fact that they were still alive and together.

The halls she walked through now were filled with memories that she would never forget, not even when she was older when her mind started to slip. She turned a corner into the wing with the guest bed chambers, immediately walking into the room that she had stayed in previously. It almost felt like her second home.

She stripped off her blue dress revealing the white bindings underneath. It felt good to be rid of the thing. After fighting for so many years, she felt too constrained within a dress, so unable to move. Her body felt relieved when she slipped on her normal attire.

She wandered over to the mirror, checking her appearance. Her face was clear; she had shed no tears, which surprised her. She was never that close to Mai, but seeing Zuko made her heart break. He was so strong at the funeral, hiding his emotions but she could see how hard this was for him. If she ever lost Aang…

A knock at the door startled her, made her jump. Before she could answer, it creaked open and a bald head peeked through.

"Katara?"

"Aang!"

She moved quickly to the door, almost ran, opening it for him. A moment later his strong arms were wrapped around hers in a blissful hug. She loved this man, no doubt. And she knew it would always be this way. They broke away from the hug and just stared at each other. She always felt lost in his grey eyes. He was simply wonderful, inside and out.

These past five years have matured him; he was now taller than her. She found it odd that she had to look up to him, to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. But odd as it was, she loved it. She loved the larger muscles he formed from constant trainings and fighting, and yet his soul was still pure. As he once said, he was still just a simple monk.

Her lips craved the feel of his; not standing the separation anymore she grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him, deeply. She wanted all of him. But as she expected, a moment later he broke off the kiss, cheeks reddened, a small grin on his face.

"How are you Katara?"

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, answering his question with another question.

"I wanted to be here in time for the funeral. Guess I didn't make it," his long arms were still wrapped tightly around her. At least he didn't let her go. She didn't want him to; not yet. She hardly got to see him these days. He was always off on some mission; he was the Avatar, it was his duty. But she missed him, deeply missed him.

"It's okay. You were close; it just ended a couple hours ago."

"How was it?" His smile was gone now, replaced with a solemn expression.

"It was beautiful. Zuko did an excellent job planning the ceremony."

"I thought you planned it."

"I just helped, all the ideas were Zuko's. He had found things that he knew Mai would like. He did a great job."

"That's good." He rested his head on Katara's shoulder, in just the right spot. She leaned against him, loving the feel of him.

"I missed you," he whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. They were so close there was no need to speak in a normal tone. Something was different though, she could feel it. He was holding her longer, tighter. She didn't mind, but it wasn't normal.

"What's wrong Aang?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't keep anything from her.

"I have to leave in two days."

"What?" Katara snapped her head away from, making him pull away too from the abrupt motion. She looked at him, a frown crossing her face. Sad grey eyes told her it was true.

"I have another mission. Resistance in the Earth Kingdom, meetings, and a few decisions they want the avatar's opinion on."

Katara swallowed. How could he just leave her? He just got here. It had already been weeks since they last saw each other. She knew dating the avatar would come with a cost. But it was going too far. How could things possibly get farther between them if they could never be together?

Her eyes showed her thoughts completely, Aang's face turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"Can't I go with you?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"If you got hurt, doing a mission that I was supposed to be doing, I…I couldn't live with myself. I could live without you. This is my job."

"That's not fair Aang. We have always been together, we protected each other during the war!" Katara's tone grew, as well as her eyes, as if they were trying to convince Aang to his very soul.

"Did you forget that I am a master waterbender?"

"Of course not, I love that about you, it's just…" Aang released her. He couldn't look into her face anymore. The guilt was consuming him.

"Just please stay here, Katara. From the message, these guys sound really dangerous."

Katara watched him as he paced the tiny room, not agreeing nor objecting to his request. This wasn't the first time he had done this. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't take her with him. What was he so afraid of? But then, there were many things she didn't understand. And she didn't feel like pursuing this issue anymore. She stayed over by the door, holding her arms.

If only they were married. Then he couldn't keep her away. It would be just as much her duty as it was his to protect the four nations. But she didn't see that in the near future. She loved him. But things were …slipping. Every time she brought up the subject of marriage, Aang dismissed it, or changed the subject. Did he love her enough to want to marry her? She had always thought so, but she was starting to have doubts.

Aang noticed Katara's lack of response, but he didn't push her. She could be stubborn; if he pushed too far, she would find a way to come anyway. Aang just nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting down at the edge. He stared at the wall, the corner, apparently lost in his own head.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked, joining him on the bed. She placed a small hand on his back, the back that contained the tattoos that made him who he was, a master airbender.

"I'm tired."

She gazed at him. He looked exhausted. His eyes weren't as bright, his body a little hunched over.

She rubbed his back softly, making him close his eyes.

"You should rest," she said in a tone just a notch above a whisper.

"I will. But I need something."

She looked curiously, waiting.

"Lay with me?"

She smiled. She knew he wanted nothing more but to fall asleep with her. The sexual tension was building so much between them over the years, but still, they had done nothing to relieve it. Another reason why she wanted to marry him. She couldn't wait to take all of him, for that final moment of blissful pleasure. But for tonight, she could wait.

They lay back on the bed together, Aang wrapping an arm around Katara's waist. She held his hand lovingly. She could tell that within moments, Aang was fast asleep. She drifted off, the smooth rhythmic breathing in her ear lulling her to sleep.


	4. The Gang's Reunion

4-The Gang's Reunion

Zuko woke feeling groggy. He thought a nap would be good for him. During Mai's illness he barely got any sleep, and after she died, he just couldn't sleep. He thought he would wake feeling refreshed but it was quite the opposite, as if he had slept too much. But he didn't dwell on it.

He sat up in the bed and stretched, his vision adjusting to the room.

_Oh that's right_, he thought. He had forgotten he was in one of the guest bedrooms. He just couldn't find it in himself to sleep in the master bedroom anymore. That was the bed that he and Mai shared, the one they had made love in countless times, the one where she took her final breath.

That room was filled with too many painful memories. He couldn't sleep in there, not yet.

He got up from the bed, his feet feeling slightly chilled from the hardwood floor. That was one of the benefits of being a firebender; he could warm himself anywhere and anytime. But then many saw fire as destruction, rather than seeing its uses. He will never forgive his ancestors for tainting the meaning of fire.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His shaggy hair, his sullen face, his bleak golden eyes, and of course his signature scar. Anyone who saw his scar knew he was the legendary prince Zuko, now Firelord. No matter how much he wished this dark blemish was gone from his face, he was slightly proud it was there. That scar changed his life, made him figure out right from wrong, and helped him discover who he was. His life had been hard, but he wouldn't change any of it.

His appearance however was different. Right now he looked sloppy and unruly. His friends were coming soon, he had to change. He pulled out some robes, being careful to pick something that wasn't too formal. These were his friends after all; he didn't have to impress them.

He thought about pulling his hair into a top knot, then rethought the action. He had never done that around his friends before, no need to start now. Why was he spending so much time thinking about this? He felt so different after Mai's death. Not just lost or lonely, but like certain aspects of his personality had changed.

He was thinking too hard, he decided, and dismissed it, leaving the bed chamber and stepping out into the quiet hallway. He started down it, making a mental note to have some lights set up. Now that Mai was gone, every room did not need to be so dim.

Suddenly a door opening disrupted the silence. He turned his head to the direction of the noise, and saw Katara and Aang coming out of one of the bedrooms. They held each other and kissed, smiling at each other, real love reflected between them. The sight of them made Zuko's heart ache.

Katara spotted him and instantly broke away from Aang, as if ashamed. But Zuko knew she just felt disrespectful to him.

_As she should_, Zuko thought suddenly, a familiar fire stirring in his belly. _How dare they have sex in my room, on my beds? Why was Aang here anyway?_

"Hey, Zuko," she said, cheeks reddened a little. Zuko kept his composure, the fire subsiding as quickly as it came. Over time he had been learning to control his temper. Mai had taught him well.

"Hey. Aang, you're early."

"Yeah, I wanted to catch the funeral."

"Well you missed it. It was this morning."

"I know now," he approached Zuko now, his face completely serious and somber. "Zuko, I am so sorry for your loss. Mai was an incredible person; I was very fond of her."

Zuko stared at him, silent.

"I just want you know," Aang continued. "I completely understand your pain. I felt the same way when I found out about my people. When I saw the skeleton of Gyatso. If you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm here."

_Wow he can give some speech_, Zuko thought. Guess that just comes naturally with being the Avatar. But regardless, it was a sincere statement, and though he did not show it, Zuko appreciated it.

"Thank you, Aang." Zuko glanced over at Katara, her eyes beaming with affection for the Avatar.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake," she said. "Are you hungry?"

Actually, Zuko wasn't hungry. He hadn't had much of an appetite for a little over a year now, since Mai had fallen ill. But he would comply and try to eat anyway. Not just to please his friends but because he had probably become malnourished.

"Yeah," he said, playing the role and clutching his stomach as if it were growling. He followed his two friends out of the wing of the palace and downstairs to the kitchens. The smell of food wafted towards them as they approached, making Zuko's stomach actually growl.

The dining room gave off a beautiful glow. Zuko noticed that right away when they entered. The curtains were open allowing the setting sun to shine through, making everything in there sparkle. The plates were already set along the table. Many plates, as if they were expecting more than just three other people.

The three friends seated themselves at the long table, one of them unsuspecting of the surprise waiting. The dining room was oddly quiet. Even noise from the kitchen didn't seem to be heard.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Zuko asked, but silence responded to him. He turned around to see his two friends gone. Zuko frowned, making his way to the door to check the hallway. Odd thing was he didn't even hear them leave.

He opened the door to see five smiling faces crowded around the doorway. He couldn't help smiling too at the long awaited return of his friends.

"Zuko! How are ya, buddy?" Sokka's voice rang loud and clear from the back, Katara's identical blue eyes gleaming. They all piled into the dining room, Toph giving him an "affectionate" punch on the arm, Suki smiling sweetly at him, and last Sokka attacking him with a hug. Hesitantly, he hugged the man back.

"It's so good to see you all," Zuko knew his voice must have sounded monotone, but he meant every word. He enjoyed having Katara here, but everyone else, together again, it was like a family reunion. A real family reunion. He didn't realize how much he missed them all.

Everyone sat down at the large table. There were many seats, enough for a small army, but everyone stayed together, migrating towards the middle of the table. A vacant seat was left next to Katara, and Zuko took it.

"So where's the food at?" Sokka asked loudly, his question directed at Zuko. He didn't need to respond; as if the cooks had heard him, they came out of the kitchen carrying trays of food.

"Now that's what Sokka's talking about!" Sokka said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. Zuko was glad that the years haven't changed him. He was still the fun, meat-loving guy and probably always would be.

Sokka didn't hesitate; as soon as the food was seated on the table, he dug in, filling his plate until it couldn't possibly hold anymore. The others did not do quite so much, they filled their plates to decent levels, Aang's being the lightest since he was a vegetarian. Zuko did not grab as much food as his companions; his appetite still at a low level.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he glanced at Katara; she stared at him in concern.

"You sure that's all you're going to have?"

"Yeah," Zuko said a little shortly.

"It's just that you haven't eaten much lately."

He stared straight into her eyes, hoping she would believe him when he said, "I'll be okay Katara." He would; he knew this for a fact. In any predicament, he managed to bounce back from whatever was thrown at him. He was strong; he would be okay.

The dinner went well; despite the fact that it was such a dreary day, the room was filled with cheer. At first his friends had smothered him with apologies and sympathy over the loss of Mai. But over time, chatter and laughter replaced the sadness, which Zuko was grateful for.

Zuko did not speak much, but then he didn't have to. He let his friends do all the talking, whether it was to reminisce about their past, or tell funny stories about their present. Zuko knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to keep his mind in a good place, and it was working, for the moment.

Eventually everyone's plates were clean, and courtesy of Sokka, so were most of the serving trays as well. Everyone looked content, ready for a good night's sleep, after such a filling meal. Zuko glanced down at his plate. He thought he had eaten a lot more, but he had merely picked at his food. He pushed his plate away and observed his friends.

The conversations were winding down as well, to a dull murmur. Toph was telling Aang and Katara about her newest adventures in the Earth Kingdom; Zuko paid no attention. Sokka and Suki were not as well, they were leaning against each other, speaking in low tones, smiles on their faces. Their love was so transparent, it made Zuko's heart ache. Forced past images of him and Mai into his brain.

Just looking at them made a tightness form in his throat. He had managed to keep himself from crying, for a long while now. But he felt like he couldn't stop it this time. He couldn't look at them anymore. He stood up and walked from the room, leaving questioning faces behind him.


	5. Suki's News

5-Suki's News

Katara wandered through the hallways of the palace. She was very full, and despite the nap she took earlier with Aang, she felt a wave of tiredness as well. But Zuko's actions from earlier bothered her. Why did he leave so quickly? She thought he was having a good time, she even noticed him smile a few times. But then he rushed from the room, as if he couldn't take whatever was in there.

Though, Katara did not know where to start to find him. She had been here for the past few weeks, and every night, when Zuko did sleep that is, he kept switching rooms. He mostly moved from room to room in the guest wing, so that's where she went. She heard the laughter of Suki and her brother before she rounded the corner, them coming into sight when she did.

She decided not to bother them, but she couldn't help admiring their love as she approached. The way they looked at each other, it's as if they were made for each other. They kissed each other goodnight, and went towards their separate rooms. A longing look crossed on Sokka's face, but not wanting to be disrespectful, he went into his own room.

Suki remained in the hallway spotting Katara.

"Sorry, Suki, I didn't mean to interrupt," Katara said immediately.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you," Suki said in a hushed whisper, grabbing Katara's arm. She lead, pretty much pulled, Katara to her room and closed the door.

"What is it Suki?" Katara asked, figuring it was something good from the huge smile on her friend's face.

"Sokka proposed!" she said excitedly, making a grin erupt on Katara's face.

"Oh congratulations Suki!" she said, pulling her soon-to-be sister in a hug. "Oh, it's about time, I'm so happy for you guys."

"I wanted to tell you guys earlier, but I didn't want it to be at such a horrible time. I just couldn't keep it myself!"

"I can only imagine," Katara said smiling. A small voice in the back of her mind said that she would only be imagining, because Aang would never propose.

The feeling was small, almost nonexistent. Her happiness for Suki and Sokka overpowered it by a large amount. Nonetheless, the jealousy was still _there._ She had wanted that kind of joy with Aang for so long now. But when would the time come for him to propose to her? When would she get the opportunity to have that incredible feeling of joy and love? She tried to put it out of her mind. She wanted nothing to get in the way of Suki's moment.

"Do you have everything planned for the wedding?" she asked.

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. We want to do it a couple months from now, have a nice winter wedding. But would you mind helping me plan?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind! I would love to help plan my big brother's wedding," she responded, knowing that was sincere. She loved her brother very much, and she wanted to help in any way possible for his big day.

Suki launched into her ideas, and the ones that she had discussed with Sokka. They talked for hours, forming plans for the wedding, each growing more excited at the prospect. Any sign of tiredness that Katara had felt earlier had evaporated. But she noticed Suki stifling a yawn.

"I better let you get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow," she said, giving her another hug. She closed the door behind her and faced the quiet hallway. She wondered if Aang was still awake. She decided he probably wasn't and wandered down the hallway to her own room. A crack of light distracted her; she headed to it, wondering who _was_ still awake.

She peeked into the guest bedroom, seeing Zuko lying on the bed, staring at the Fire nation insignia on the wall.

"You're still awake?" she asked quietly, staying by the door. She didn't want to just barge in on him; he looked comfortable, almost as if he were going to fall asleep at any moment.

"You are too," he stated.

"Well, I took a nap earlier."

"So did I." He sat up from the covers facing her fully. Katara couldn't help noticing that he was shirtless. She glanced down at her shoes. Zuko, noticing the action moved from the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"No I'm sorry for just coming in," she said quickly, snapping her head back up. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you left from dinner so suddenly."

Zuko put his head down, hoping Katara wouldn't see his eyes which were red from his crying earlier. He made it to the room before the tears fell, drenching his face. His heart seemed to pour out with the tears; his very soul seemed to be in pain. Katara had seen him cry before. The moment after Mai passed he couldn't control himself. But still, even after that, he felt ashamed to look so weak in front of her. Even if she had never seemed to mind, she empathized.

"I'm fine. Just felt a little sick," he lied. She didn't look too convinced but she didn't question him. She sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him with concerned eyes.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" his thoughts instantly wandered to his scar; that was why most people stared at him. But Katara had known him too long to be staring at that.

"I'm just worried for you, Zuko," she said, holding her eyes down, stroking the satin sheets. "I know this has been really hard for you."

"Why her?" he whispered, feeling the sting of tears coming again.

"I wish I knew."

"She didn't deserve this."

Katara scooted closer to him, taking his hands in hers. Zuko breathed deeply, trying to make the sadness in him vanish. The breathing worked, the stinging had disappeared after a moment. He held her hands tightly, without realizing it, the smoothness of them calming him.

"You will get through this," Katara said softly. "You will be okay. You have endured so much."

Zuko hung his head low, nodding at her words, his hair hiding his face. He released her hands, slightly reluctantly, and lay back against the pillows, closing his eyes. He felt the sleep overcoming him again. But he didn't mind, he needed it. He thought Katara would leave after that. But he felt no movement of the bed, heard no sound of the door closing.

Katara stayed where she was, watching him. She knew he was strong; you could almost tell from his features. She just wished she could do more for him. She never thought that she would end up becoming close friends with a man who had once hunted Aang. But she was, and she wanted to be there for him in any way.

She felt herself growing weary after a while. Her brain was so occupied; she wasn't sure how much time had passed. But when she saw Zuko's chest rising and falling with a regular pattern, heard his deep breathing, she stood and crept quietly from the room.


	6. Zuko's Observation

6-Zuko's Observation

Zuko awoke the next morning not knowing what to expect. He remembered Katara coming into his room the previous night. Despite the lateness of the hour, she had come, concerned. He didn't, however, remember her leaving. He opened his eyes to a vacant room. He didn't expect to feel so conflicted. He knew she was going to leave, but a part of him felt…disappointed.

He did not expect the earth king to arrive so early. He received the message only moments after getting out of bed, with the explanation that this was his most convenient time. Nevertheless, he made sure to dress hastily, yet with care. Like himself, this was someone in a high position, and he had to look presentable.

He did not expect his friends to approach him right after his meeting with the Earth King, insisting that he go out with them. They knew he needed cheering up, and figured a day out on the town would be the perfect remedy. He barely had time to change before he was dragged away from the palace. Truthfully, he didn't _have_ to do anything, but he knew his friends had good intentions, so he followed.

The day seemed to be full of surprises. When he woke this morning, he did not expect to find himself trudging behind his friends in a nearby Firenation town; there, but just barely. He felt his mind wandering, no longer paying attention to the crowd that surrounded him. The people passed by him in a blur, the voices minimized to a dull hum.

The only thing that stayed within his range of sight were the backs of his friends' heads. It was odd how little time affected them; they had all kept in great shape even though they didn't have to fight very often anymore. All his male companions had grown, Aang was surprisingly taller. The women, he couldn't help but notice how shapely they had become over time. Even Toph now had some noticeable curves.

Katara, he suddenly noticed, was right in front of him. Being taller, he had no problem seeing over the top of her head, but his eyes kept wandering down observing her hair. In his hazy state, he felt himself getting lost in it. Its length, it seemed to wrap around her body in a graceful way, it flowed with her as she walked. The texture of it, it looked thick yet soft enough to run a few fingers through. If only he could feel it….

"Zuko!"

All his senses seemed to kick into high gear; all the sounds and sights came flooding back to him in an instant. He was no longer floating among the sea of people, everything focused and a curious Sokka was looking at him.

"You okay?" Katara asked. Everyone in the group was now staring at him.

"I'm fine," he said hastily. "Just…uh…thinking."

"You must have been thinking pretty hard," Sokka noted. "You looked completely out of it."

Zuko stayed silent, thankful that his thoughts remained in his head. He needed to wake up, what was wrong with him?

"Well anyway," Sokka continued. "I was saying that Suki wants to split up."

Zuko glanced around and spotted Suki eyeing a nearby dress shop. He followed the other two men in the opposite direction, noticing Sokka had a reddish tint to his cheeks as he watched Suki bounce into the store, the girls on her heels. He wondered what that was about. But just as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, it vanished again.

Katara and Toph followed Suki into the dress shop. Katara felt warmed by Suki's actions. There were few times that she had ever seen her friend this happy, this excited for the future. Toph trailed behind the two women. Her blindness prevented her from picking out dresses, but all the same, they were glad she was there. She blew her long bangs out of her face before saying,

"Wow, she's so light on her feet, it feels like I'm following Twinkletoes around."

Katara smiled. "Yeah, she's pretty excited about the wedding."

"I'm guessing that's why we're stopping in every clothing store in town."

"Oh, I love this fabric!" Suki exclaimed from the back of the store. They had just walked in and already she had searched through all the dresses and had a stack resting on her arm. "Guys come look at this one!"

Katara started to move to the back of the store, Toph close behind. As she walked, she couldn't help letting her mind wander, nor could she help those feelings of jealousy beginning to creep back up on her.

She looked at Suki, absolutely glowing at the idea that she was shopping for her _wedding_, one of the biggest days in a woman's life. A day that she has been waiting for, dreaming about. Every time she looked into Aang's eyes, she could almost see their future, him aging with her, their children growing up, learning to be benders like them. She wanted this dream to come true, with all her heart, but as much as she did, she also wanted to be supportive of Suki. She had to keep these feelings at bay. But if only it wasn't eating her alive…

"Wow its beautiful Suki," she said, her voice pleasant as always. "Toph feel this." She held it out, wanting to include her. Toph reached out and stroked the fabric.

"Feels nice," she said simply. Katara eyes wandered to Toph. Maybe she could confide in her, after all Toph may be blunt but she was a good friend. It was funny to think about how things had started between them, and how over time their relationship had grown.

But would Toph give her the kind of wisdom and support she needed with a subject like this? Katara could almost imagine Toph telling her to "suck it up" rather than think too much about the issue. No, Toph would not understand.

"Katara?" Suki's voice sounded, snapping her back to the present. She turned her attention back to Suki and one of the many pieces of fabric she was holding. "Which color should I wear? Traditional blue right?"

"Well, that all depends on the kind of wedding you want. Have you and Sokka decided on whether you want a water tribe wedding, or something more related to Avatar Kyoshi?"

Suki paused a moment. "I guess I should've thought about that," she said giggling. "I just saw the dresses and I had to go in."

Katara smiled back, amused at her friends excitement. "C'mon, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Toph said, showing more enthusiasm at the prospect of food.

"Okay, let's go," Katara responded, leading her two friends out of the dress shop.

"Guys lets go in there," Sokka suggested, pointing towards a shop at the corner of the street.

"What's in there?" Zuko questioned. He looked at Aang, who shrugged.

"Weapons," Sokka said excitedly. "I hear they have some good products."

Zuko said nothing to this, and followed Sokka to the corner. This shop was fairly large, despite its appearance on the outside. There were numerous rows and walls full of weapons of all shapes and sizes. Zuko had to admit, he was impressed. He glanced around; Sokka had disappeared, already immersing himself in one of the rows, Aang stayed near the front, glancing out the doorway.

"Aren't you gonna look around?" Zuko asked him. Aang looked distant, like he was eyeing something.

"Uh…no, I'm gonna check out the tables outside," he left swiftly before Zuko could respond. Not that he wanted to; Aang was a weird kid sometimes. Even though Aang was technically an adult now, he would always consider him a kid, being three years older than him.

He wandered over to the swords, feeling nostalgic about the days when he used to wield them. Back when he was another person, a different person. But still those swords were good weapons, sometimes even better than his firebending. He considered for a moment about getting another set. Being Firelord, he had seemingly endless money. But then he rethought the action, swords weren't so much of a need these days.

He continued wandering down the row, the swords becoming knives, the knives becoming daggers. His heart fell at the sight of them. Lately everything seemed to remind him of Mai. Even walking through this town made him recall a memory of a time when he came there with her. It was years ago, but he remembered it as if it were only yesterday. He had tried to keep his mind numb, but the memories always came flooding back despite his effort. He could almost see her in this very shop, looking at those same daggers, thinking of what to get. It stung, so much that he felt the air in the room growing thin. Walking quickly, he left the shop, an absorbed Sokka not aware of his disappearance.

He stepped out onto the pavement, the heat hitting his face, the glare from the sun making him squint his eyes. They adjusted to the sunlight, and he focused on the people. He leaned against the shop wall, blending into the shadows and watched the families passing by, the elderly, and the guards. His eyes found Aang, who was where he said he would be, at one of the nearby tables. He was examining the necklaces laid out, interest crossing his face.

_Must be something for Katara_, he thought, almost taking his eyes off of Aang, but something stopped him. A woman approached Aang then, a look of awe on her face. She bowed to him, not bothering to hide her huge smile. She appeared to be some fan of the avatar; Aang got that a lot, and he loved the attention.

But this seemed different…

The woman lingered, longer than Aang's normal fans. She was an attractive woman, with long dark hair that she didn't bother to hide. Even from the distance, Zuko could tell that she was flirtatious as well. And Aang wasn't bothering to conceal his own charming nature. How did he know her? She looked unfamiliar.

Zuko couldn't look away; they already seemed to know each other. Rather than just a nod and a smile like Aang normally did to his fans, he took the hands of the girl, making her blush furiously. She said something, inaudible to Zuko's far away ears, then leaned up on her toes, coming closer to his face. Were they….?

They didn't, Aang gently pushed away before she kissed him, but not before allowing her to get dangerously close. Instead she settled for a hug, and moments later she was walking away smiling and waving at him. With a large smile and reddened cheeks, Aang waved back then started walking back towards the shop.

Zuko went back inside, not wanting to confront him. It looked like Aang was flirting with that woman, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Still it seemed out of touch for Aang, he was always so dedicated to Katara, so much that it was difficult for to picture him with anyone else. Yet, his eyes didn't lie to him.

By the time Aang walked back into the shop, his face was clear, as if nothing had happened in the past few minutes. Zuko said nothing as Aang passed by him and went to one of the rows of weapons. He wouldn't know what to say, even if he wanted to.


	7. Aang's Departure

7-Aang's Departure

Katara stood on one of the balcony's of the palace, letting the cool evening air lightly brush the hair around her face. The air felt nice, especially after such a warm day. After dinner, everyone had retreated to their rooms, most likely for some time to relax. But Katara didn't feel like being confined within the windowless walls of her room. She found it was much better out here, in the open air.

It really was a beautiful country. But then having traveled all over the world, she found all the countries to be beautiful in their unique ways. The four nations; different, yes, but all part of the whole. This evening looked especially beautiful; the colors of the sky and the land below it changing with the setting sun. It was almost breathtaking. It was no wonder Aang always came to this spot to meditate. Aang…

She couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. It has been five years now that they have known each other and been together. She thought their love was so strong, that it could endure anything and would only get stronger with time. But things were changing. His duties were drifting them apart. She felt that he knew it too.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the man she was just thinking of approach the doorway. She didn't hear him when he walked soft footsteps towards her. Soft, quiet footsteps that only airbenders are capable of. She didn't sense his presence at all, not until a pair of arms wrapped around her body, startling her slightly.

"Sorry," Aang said giving her a small kiss on the neck with the slightest brush of his lips. Katara shuddered at his touch, still amazed after all this time, that he could still make her do that.

"It's okay," she said, leaning against his neck. "I thought you went to sleep."

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"I know," she said, turning around to face him. She lifted her head, allowing her eyes to meet his. "That's why you should get some rest."

He said nothing. His expression made it clear that he wanted only to stay out there with her, rather than leave once again. Or, it looked that way to Katara. She hoped it was true. Why did she doubt his feelings for her so often?

A passing gust of wind blew through the two of them, making Katara shiver.

"Let's go inside," Aang suggested. Katara glanced back towards the beautiful view. The sun had completely set now, and everything had started to darken. She silently agreed, and followed Aang inside.

The palace was quiet. Though there were guards inside, they made no noise, as was their duty. The couple did not disturb them as they passed, and made their way to the guest wing. Silence greeted them there as well, save for the quiet giggling from Suki as they passed one of the rooms. No doubt Sokka was in there. Though both Aang and Katara noticed it, neither mentioned the subject.

They stopped in front of Katara's door, where she hesitated, waiting for her kiss goodnight from Aang. But he did not. Instead, he opened the door and followed her inside. She did not question him.

He sat on her bed and gazed at her, almost waiting for her object about his presence. Instead of objecting, she asked, "Are you okay?"

He patted the clear area of the bed next to him, indicting for her to sit. She complied, and turned her body so that they were now face to face.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" he asked, rather than answer her question.

Katara sat next to him on the bed. "Of course," she said, her heart full. "You don't have to ask."

He smiled, and lay back against the pillows, gently pulling Katara with him. She lay against his chest, feeling content. Almost content. In the past, she felt complete bliss leaning against Aang, hearing the increasing beating of his heart through his robes. But now, that things were so different, the content was falling away. Like their love. She couldn't deny it.

"How was your day?" Aang asked, scooting down so he could see her face. They lay facing each other, holding hands, interlacing their fingers.

"It was okay, Suki seems so excited about the wedding."

Aang smiled. "So is Sokka. It's good to see them finally getting together."

Katara merely nodded, feeling the now familiar pang of jealousy.

Aang's face gradually fell away from the smile at the thought of what he was about to say.

"I don't think we managed to cheer up Zuko. He seemed completely out of it, like he wasn't even there."

"I know," Katara said, her eyes focused on their dancing fingers. "It will just take time." Her eyes now focused on Aang, whom appeared to be lost in thought. He was doing that often these days, and Katara never knew what he was thinking. Was he worried about the mission? Was he concerned for Zuko? Why such a serious expression on his face, the man who had always had a fun and carefree nature?

She had so many questions, yet oddly she voiced very few of them. She didn't want to risk the relationship that she felt was already breaking. She didn't want to lose him though. Just the thought…it made her want to cry, want to be sick, all at the same time. She felt like a piece of him had gone at the just the thought. But Aang was right here.

She embraced him and held tightly. Every fiber in her being told her he should stay, they should talk about things. But of course, he could not stay, and she had no control. He held her back, unaware of the things rapidly coursing through his girlfriend's mind, unaware of her insecurities.

Aang kissed her forehead gently, innocently. But Katara wanted more. Maybe if they took their relationship to the next level, it would help things. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much she wanted them to work. She lifted her head, reaching his lips.

Aang closed his eyes as soon as her lips touched his, embracing the softness of them, the feel of her hair as it swept around the two of them. He stroked her hair, running his fingers through it as they kissed.

Katara opened her mouth, moving it, deepening the kiss. Aang responded heartedly, moving his mouth with hers, building up a rhythm between the two of them. Their mouths were in perfect sync, they blended with one another. He felt her hands explore his body, rather than take their usual position around his neck. Soft, smooth hands that gently caressed him; he could feel it through his clothes, and every second more was making him mad. He moved his hands to her body, touching her, _feeling_ her, every piece of her. He almost hated the fact the clothes were the only thing keeping his hands from touching her skin. Just thin pieces of fabric that could be ripped away in only an instant…

* * *

Zuko wandered down the hallway of the guest wing, wondering which spare bedroom to take this time. He felt a little guilty, switching rooms each time, wasting another pair of sheets that the cleaners would have to wash. The rooms were all similar, yet he kept moving, feeling restless returning to the same room each night. It was an odd way of coping, he knew, but at least it was something. It helped him more than that day had.

The day felt long, now that he reflected on it. From the moment he woke up until now, there seemed to be someone telling him what to do, where to go. What about what he wanted? Hell, he _was_ the Firelord. But he had to keep telling himself that these people cared about him, and wanted to cheer him up. But it wasn't exactly what he needed.

Zuko wasn't quite sure what it was that would cheer him up. But it certainly wasn't spending hours in the blazing sun looking at clothes or weapons. He wanted to talk, he wanted to reminisce, he wanted to sleep…he wanted to see Katara. She had been here all this time. When Mai died, during the preparations, during the funeral, she had been there. And oddly, just being in her presence eased the pain in some way. As if she was capable of healing him with more than just her hands.

Thinking about her made his mind wander to earlier that afternoon, that whole thing with Aang. Zuko felt a little obligated to tell her. But then what would he tell her? That Aang ran into a fan and he treated her nicely? That wasn't much, and Katara would just hate him if he assumed more. But it looked like more. Aang looked like he already knew that girl…

But he couldn't pry. He wouldn't. Why bring Katara down with him? She is already happy, no need to spoil that. He slowed his steps as he approached her door, wanting, almost deciding to knock. But the noises halted him. He leaned into the door, listening for something clearer. Moans and sighs, answered him, soft but still audible.

He backed up from the door, and continued down the hall. He decided to pick a room that was all the way at the end, far away from Katara's. He wanted to hear nothing. Maybe it was best that he didn't see her. Maybe it was best that he stay on his own.

* * *

Katara sighed as Aang's hands moved along her body. They were teasing, almost touching her sensitive breasts, but instead moving down to her waist, and going lower, so much lower…She moved closer to him, wanting him to touch more. The clothes felt like such an inconvenience. She wanted them off; she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

She tugged at his shirt, simultaneously as she tugged on hers, trying to move things along. She wanted more contact with him. Her fingers had just rested gently on his bare chest, when Aang broke the kiss, and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes, surprised at the abruptness, and looked at him, questioning him.

"Katara…" he trailed, his hand still holding hers, gently, yet firmly, in a way that meant "enough." She knew. She scooted away from him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Katara, it's just…this isn't the right time. I just want it to be special, and…not on Zuko's sheets."

"I know," Katara said quietly. Why did he keep denying her? She stared at him, suddenly feeling humiliated. She initiated it and he rejected her…again. If now wasn't the right time, then when was? They stayed facing each other, blending in with the quiet, each at a loss for words.

* * *

The night went by quick. To Zuko, it seemed that he fell asleep only moments ago, and here it was already time to wake up. He sat up in bed, and stretched his tired limbs. He felt like he didn't get enough sleep, the hours went by like minutes. He went through a mental checklist, seeing if there was anything important that he needed to do that day. Nothing came to mind so far, unless his friends had some other useless activity planned. He hoped not. He wanted to relax that day. Just the thought that he had nothing to do, nothing to attend to, eased his mind. The day was his.

He scooted out of the bed, it was fairly large to say this was just a guest room, and stood up. He stayed, debating on what to wear. But deciding since it was a lazy day, he had no reason to wear anything too nice.

He threw on something and left the room, stepping out into the hallway, entering the quiet. How early was it? Was anyone up yet? He decided to find out by going outside, checking the scenery. He walked to the nearest balcony, only to find that it was already occupied.

It was indeed morning, but so early that the sun had barely risen. And still Katara stood out there, her sobs mixing in the soft sighs of the wind.


	8. Zuko's Gift

8-Zuko's Gift

Zuko didn't know what to do. Of course he had seen a women cry, he had been married to one. Though Mai had seemed emotionless, he knew exactly what to do when the situation occurred. Katara however….he was clueless. Did she want to be left alone? Or would she want company? If so, would she want his? He stayed by the door watching her, wondering what to do, what to say. The seconds seemed to go by like hours, as his mind raced, tried to think. _What could she possibly be crying about? Surely it couldn't be Mai…_

Zuko didn't realize he was making so much noise with his shuffling feet, not until Katara turned then. Zuko didn't know what to feel when he saw her face; her blue eyes mixed with red from her tears that fell down her cheeks, wetting them. She said nothing to Zuko's appearance, she simply turned quickly, and raised her hand attempting to wipe her face.

"Katara…" Zuko spoke finally, in a tone that sounded odd to him, quieter.

"I'm sorry," Katara said in a thick voice before he had a chance to say more.

"No, don't apologize." He took a tentative step towards her, wondering how close he should get. He decided on a spot right next to her on the balcony, making sure not to get too close. Despite the tears that fell down her face, her expression was that of hardness, rather than the sadness he had expected. "What's wrong?"

Katara stayed silent for a moment, wondering whether she could confide in Zuko or not. But over the years she couldn't deny that they had grown closer. Especially during the past few weeks; she had comforted him during this hard time. Maybe he could possibly be there for her now…but no. How could he? He was still hurting; it would be selfish of her. She had no more time to think. Taking her silence as a rejection, Zuko said,

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it. I'll leave you alone."

"No!" she burst out. He had started to turn, but Katara's sudden hand on his arm stopped him. "I mean…" she continued, trailing off. "I was just thinking, I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"After all you have done for me, it's the least I can do. I can't possibly repay you for the help you have given me over the past few weeks."

Keeping her eyes on Zuko, Katara moved slowly to the ground, crossing her legs when she reached it. Zuko followed, sitting in the same position. He held on his face an expression of passiveness, patience, as he waited for her to speak. Katara exhaled deeply, and averted her eyes to the rising sun.

"It's Aang…" she began. "He left this morning."

Zuko knew this. What he didn't understand was why Katara was crying over it. Aang had left for missions countless times. This must have been something deeper. He remained silent, and as he suspected, Katara continued.

"It's hard to explain but…I feel like we're drifting apart."

Zuko could understand why she was feeling this way. Did she know about that women he saw with Aang yesterday? He didn't want to be the one to confirm her fears. Instead he said the opposite of what he was thinking.

"Aang loves you Katara, he has since the beginning."

"I know, I never doubted it before until a few months ago. He came back from a mission looking so strange…and since then he's been leaving more, telling me less. He used to leave notes for me, letting me know where he was going, but lately…there's been nothing. I've been waking up alone, as if he were never there."

Zuko said nothing, hoping his eyes didn't give away what he was feeling. Katara's relationship with the avatar was deteriorating. And he couldn't help thinking that she deserved better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were going through so much."

"Aang doesn't know what I'm feeling. We used to communicate so well, but lately I can't tell him anything! I've never told anyone before now, and I don't know why I continue to let these feelings eat away at me…"

The sun had fully risen now. It shined brightly on both their faces, illuminating the tears now drying on Katara's face, illuminating the golden eyes that were staring at her with concern. He wanted to make her feel better somehow, like she had done for him. But how?

His uncle had always said he had never followed things through; that he just did things without planning them. For the past few years he had been trying to work on that. But this was a different case. For now, he decided to abandon his teachings and just do whatever his heart told him to.

"What are you doing today?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Nothing that I know of. If the others have anything planned they didn't tell me."

Zuko grabbed her hand suddenly, making her look up in surprise.

"C'mon," he said, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the man lead her away from the balcony and back inside the palace.

"To a place not too many people know about."

They walked throughout the quiet palace, Zuko taking the lead. Katara had always found that particular balcony she was on to be pretty high, but never had she gone higher than the floor of the guest chambers. Just out of politeness for Zuko, she never went wandering. So everything was new to her as they continued up to the higher floors. She thought about questioning him again. But something in her knew he wouldn't breathe a word about the location. She couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this.

They finally reached a landing, of what Katara assumed to be the highest floor of the palace. The windows through the hall were surprisingly tall, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. If she were alone, she would have stopped to admire the view from them. But Zuko kept up the pace, leading her through the hallway to the rooms beyond it.

"The room I'm about to show you, only a few people have gone into. Not even Azula knows about it. And my father especially doesn't know about it."

Katara listened, now noticing how quiet it was, how quiet _he_ was. There was nobody up here, just the two of them. All the sadness she felt earlier seemed to melt away, nerves replacing it. What was this room Zuko was going to show her?

He stepped in front of a tall door, a regular door that didn't require firebending to open it. It only needed a key, which Zuko pulled out. When Zuko opened the door, it creaked from the lack of use, and a small layer of dust flew up into the air. Zuko went in first, seeming to disappear inside the dark room. It wasn't until he lit a candle, that Katara could see what was in the room.

It was large, larger than she had imagined, with more tall windows like the ones she saw in the hallway, however these had curtains around them, thick red curtains. Easels and canvases littered the floors, paintings covered the walls. Paint, brushes, and every kind of art material imaginable was in this room; it was an artist's dream. There were some finished paintings, some left unfinished, but all of them were beautiful, the most magnificent art that Katara had ever seen.

"Zuko…did you do all of this?" she asked, slightly in awe. Her eyes moved to Zuko who stood in a corner of the room with a small smile.

"No," he responded. "My mother did them."

Katara raised her eyebrows. She had never known too much about his mother. Only that she had been banished from the firenation, all to protect Zuko. But she knew nothing about her life, her hobbies, painting obviously, being one of them. Ursa was very talented.

"Wow, these paintings are amazing!" Katara eyed one on the far wall. It was a young Zuko and Azula, back when they were young, innocent. They two of them were sleeping, and painted so magnificently, it looked like a photo. She eyed another which was scenery, it looked like the beaches of Ember Island. The water was painted so well, she could almost see them crashing against the beach. "Your mother was very good."

"Yes," Zuko agreed, moving to stand beside Katara. "She loved painting. Every time she got a spare moment, or just needed to get away from my father…she was up here."

Katara turned to face him, with a small smile. She was glad that he felt comfortable enough to show her this. But still, as warmed as she was by this gesture, she couldn't help wondering why he had brought her here.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, voicing her thought.

"Because I want to give you something." Zuko brushed past her, moving towards the back of the room, disappearing behind the numerous easels. But Katara could still hear him as he talked.

"While Mai was sick, she spent most of the time in bed sleeping. So to occupy myself, take my mind of things, I picked up my mother's hobby."

He returned with what looked like a smaller painting, almost handheld.

"I'm not as good as my mother, but…here." He handed it to her, face down.

She felt her heart increase a little as she took it, wondering what it could be. What kinds of things would Zuko paint? She flipped it over, and gasped at the sight, all her thoughts of Aang evaporating completely. It was a picture of someone, an unknown figure waterbending, but in a beautiful way. The water wrapped around the person in powerful curves, wrapping around the form of the figure. The figure was small, most of what could be seen was the water, but still Katara could make out the strength in the person's arms showing they had complete control. The scenery around it was breathtaking, droplets from the water fell onto the grass, making it shine from the sun. Flowers, dozens of them surrounded the person, adding even more beauty. Katara was amazed, completely at the style of it and time that went into creating this piece of artwork.

"Zuko…I…its beautiful," she managed out after a moment.

"You like it?" Zuko asked, trying to hide his nerves. He had worked on it for hours, started over more times than he could count.

"I love it…," she tore her eyes away from the painting, looking up at Zuko, the artist. "You picked up your mother's talent." Zuko smiled, matching hers.

"Not too many people know this, but she used to teach me. She would take me up here and we would paint together. Its one of the few happy memories I have…anyway, I wanted you to have this, for everything you have done for me."

"Thank you," she said, instantly getting up on her toes and wrapping her arms around him. Zuko, a little surprised at the sudden contact took a moment before he slowly placed his arms around her delicate waist. He almost felt his head spinning; her hair brushed against his hands and it was just as he had imagined. And her scent…he wanted to inhale deeply, capture as much of her as he could. When she released him, it felt too soon. And as he looked down, at her smiling face that admired the work he did, his eyes wandered to her lips. Nice, full lips that he suddenly wanted to taste…what was happening to him? He took a couple steps back, trying to think of something to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

Katara glanced up, a smile still on her face. "Well I wasn't when I got up…but now I kinda am," she said, clutching slightly at her stomach.

Zuko led her out of the room, and when she was in the hallway, he closed the door and locked it once again. Katara glanced back as the two left the hallway, the room they had just left blended in so well with the others. No one would guess that such beauty lay behind it. It was quiet between them for the next few moments as they walked, ascending back down stairs. The only thing really audible was their footsteps. Unknown to Katara, Zuko was trying to control his breathing, trying to slow down his heart.

_She really liked it…_

"Hey Zuko," Katara said, breaking the silence. "Who is this person in the picture?"

"No one in particular," Zuko said, quicker than he meant to. He was answering honestly; when he started the painting, it wasn't intended to be any certain person, just a waterbender. But what he didn't reveal, was that over time, the more he had looked at his completed painting, the more he could see Katara within it.


	9. The Firelord's Duties

9-The Fire Lord's Duties

One week; that was how long his friends, excluding Aang had stayed, and that was how long it has been since they left. Zuko wasn't sure how he felt. The palace, despite the size, felt oddly empty without them, yet he wasn't quite missing the constant company. Now that they were gone, he had time to reflect, meditate. Thanks to uncle he was doing that more often. Uncle…Zuko made a mental note to visit him as he went through the wide halls of the palace to the training area.

Being fire Lord, it was necessary to stay in shape, to be ready for anything that happened to strike his nation. Entering the large room, he removed his shirt revealing toned muscles and abs. He could proudly say that after all this time, he still had a six pack. He eyed his opponent at the far end of the room; it was one of the guards, but he was a very skilled bender. Part of his job was to continue Zuko's training, now that Uncle had a tea shop to manage.

The man got into his stance, not bothering with any kind of greeting. Training had begun as soon as Zuko walked into the room, and Zuko was comfortable with that. The man shot a ball of fire towards Zuko at once; he could feel the heat approaching his face, the image of it burned in his eyes…

He deflected the fire ball, and shot one of his own, no more than a second after his opponent. The man leaped out of the way, letting the fire hit the wall. With a quick motion of his hands, a long line of fire, resembling a whip appeared, and cracked at Zuko, narrowly missing him by less than an inch. Zuko dodged, but the whip was nearing him, as was his opponent. The whip cracked into the ground, sending a cloud of dirt up into the air.

The man was fast, but Zuko had to be faster. Roaring with rage, he ran to the man, still trying to avoid the whip which was following him at every turn. When he approached the man, he blocked his hand, the fire whipped disappeared. They fought, Zuko making fire appear in his hands like daggers, the opponent doing the same. The two men moved all through the arena, one throwing a punch, the other blocking it.

Zuko had control, soon his opponent was cornered against one of the walls, and with one quick motion of his hand Zuko created a wall of fire. Zuko grabbed the man's collar, making him extinguish his fire daggers immediately. The man's eyes widened as he gazed into the brilliant orange and red of the fire wall, knowing that at any moment, with a slick flick of Zuko's wrist that fire would burn him to death. Then Zuko smirked, and the fire wall disappeared. Zuko released the man, and he straightened the relief clear in his expression.

"You nearly had me there, Sir," he said, dusting off his pants.

"Well I had some close calls too," Zuko said, walking over to the edge of the arena for a towel. "And we've been sparring partners for years; you don't need to call me 'Sir.'" He tossed a towel to his friend, who accepted it gratefully.

"Your father insisted on it when I served him; old habits die hard I guess," the man said shrugging. "You're getting better, Zuko. Your firebending is returning."

Zuko nodded in agreement. When Mai was ill, he noticed his firebending weakening, his emotions taking control over his skills. But he guessed now he was healing, so his bending was returning. He thought that was the case anyway.

"Firelord Zuko!"

Zuko turned in the direction of the voice that had shouted from across the arena. It was a messenger, who was running towards the two men.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Zuko asked immediately.

"Well…yes and no," the messenger said now standing eye to eye with Zuko. His voice was slightly breathy from his journey.

Zuko waited patiently as the young man caught his breath.

"There are some healers from the towns who wish to speak to you," he said finally.

"About what?"

The messenger frowned. "I'm not sure Sir. They showed up rather unexpectedly. It must be something important, they all seem very stressed."

"Ok, tell them I will be there as soon as I can," Zuko replied, handing his towel to his sparring partner and nodding gratefully.

"I will let them know you are on your way," the messenger said, starting to leave the room, and a few minutes later, after Zuko had quickly cleaned up and changed into a more presentable outfit, he found him, as well as a group of women waiting for him in a large room; a room which his father used to occupy many times. He remembered his father always looked intimidating, sitting in that large chair, surrounded by fire. Zuko never wanted to look intimidating. Rather than move to sit in that chair, he approached his visitors face to face, and bowed in greeting. They each returned it, with polite smiles.

"What is that I can do for you today?"

"We are sorry to bother you Firelord Zuko," one of the women spoke instantly. She was older, appearing more experienced than the other two women who accompanied her. "Your messenger informed us that you were training when we arrived. We apologize for not informing you on our arrival, but we have urgent news."

"It is no trouble at all," Zuko responded. "Please, tell me what is the problem?"

"We are…not sure," one of the younger women said.

"It's more complicated," the older woman said hastily, noticing Zuko's curious expression. "We have been noticing many deaths taking place within our towns, more than the average amount, and we can't seem to find the cause."

Zuko furrowed his brows in concern, listening intently.

"We've tried everything, but it's hard to trace. People, normal healthy people, suddenly get sick and then over just a week or a year, they pass. Its…frightening. We have tried everything to heal them, but this sickness, it's mysterious. It seems to have different effects on each person."

A mysterious illness? One that seems to appear out of nowhere? This made Zuko slightly unnerved. These citizens, whom he was supposed to be protecting, were dying. And what was worse was that there was no cause for the illness. He kept his expression serious when he responded to the healers, not revealing the worries that lay within.

"I will send people to investigate, you have my word."

"Actually…" one of the younger women began with a slightly nervous expression. Zuko turned his attention to her. "We were wondering if you could have someone take a look at our latest patient. Just to see what were dealing with. It's more serious than it sounds."

"It's just down the street, in the closest town," the older woman added.

After a moment of consideration, Zuko nodded. "Of course. I'll see the patient."

With a flick of his hands, guards appeared by his sides, escorting the FireLord and the three women out of the palace. It was a short walk to the town. Like the women had said, it was only down the street. Within moments, they had reached the town, and the building which was their destination. Zuko eyed the building as they entered; a large, efficient building that the healers were doing a good job of managing. What could this mysterious illness be, that had these healers worried? But he didn't voice these thoughts. Zuko followed silently behind the nurses who led the group. After walking for a few moments, they reached a room furthest from the entrance.

The nurses entered first, used to the scene that lay before them, but Zuko entered slowly, cautiously, as if not wanting to disturb the sick man that lay in the bed. But when he fully entered, he paused, hovering near the doorway, not allowing the guards behind him entrance inside. Oddly, the sight startled him. The man was frail, extremely thin and pale. He appeared to be sleeping, but his face was scrunched up in pain, as if even sleeping were a difficult task.

"He was admitted yesterday," one of the nurses said quietly. "According to his wife, he's only 34 years old, and didn't start showing signs of sickness until last week."

Zuko felt his heart start to increase the longer he stared at the man that lay before him. 34 years old? The patient in the bed looked years older than his actual age, as if the disease that was infecting him was physically draining him of life.

"We have tried everything. We have very skilled waterbenders here, but even they say nothing can be done," the nurse continued. "We expect him to pass within a few days."

Zuko knew he was still in the hospital room, but suddenly, he found himself in his bedroom, staring at a dying Mai. Her body, frail…draining of life…her mind slipping…

Zuko needed air. With as much courtesy and normalcy as he could manage he said, "Please excuse me for a moment."

Zuko left the hospital in a dash, trying to appear inconspicuous. But still suspicion arose; he could see the stares from the corner of his eye. Finally he was outside, the brisk cold air of the approaching winter hitting his face. He found himself gasping…what had happened? One minute he was looking at a dying stranger, and then that person became Mai. It was all he could see.

He felt his thoughts racing with fear, with worry. Whatever had killed Mai was killing the other people in this town. He was sure of it. He observed the healthy people walking through the towns, the young children who had their lives ahead of them…He had to find out what was causing this. He could _not_ let this continue.

* * *

_I stand by the doorway, admiring the gorgeous earth kingdom weather. It brushes my hair back, making a few strands tickle my face. I like it. I live alone, have been since my father passed away two years ago; a great man, who didn't deserve to die. But loneliness is not a trait that I own. I don't accept it. Revenge? Now that is another story. _

_I gaze at my garden, filled with flowers, and vegetables alike. It is how I make my money; it is how I keep myself nourished. After all, I had to find some way to take care of myself after my father passed. He did always say I was gifted with gardening. _

_I glance at a group of flowers in particular, separate from the others. It is a beautiful, rare plant. One that not too many know about. But it is one of my favorites, and I cannot wait until it matures. I have great plans for it. _

_A roar interrupts my thoughts and I glance up at the sky. He is arriving, of course by his trusting sky bison. The last I saw him, we were at the market, and he was vague on the details of his arrival. But he came, as I knew he would. _

_Smoothly, I walked over to greet my visitor, placing a dazzling smile on my face that I knew he couldn't resist. He is an amazing man…and I have plans for him as well. _


	10. The Wedding's Preparations

10-The Wedding's Preparation

"Katara…stay with me."

His hair dangled in front of his face, almost covering his scar that had roughened over time. But the rest of him, his hands, his eyes, were all softness as he said those words. He gazed at her, longingly, and his hands sneaked around grabbing her waist, moving her closer to him. He kissed her neck, Katara closed her eyes at the contact, then his lips moved lower…past her neck, past her breasts, lower…she gasped.

Katara knew she was dreaming. Not only did she know that she was still with Aang, but also because she had had this dream before. And when she woke, she was not surprised that it was a dream. She was not surprised that she felt those same feelings of frustration that the dream never continued past that point, never giving her the pleasure that she seeked. What did surprise her was the fact it was Zuko she had been dreaming about. What did it mean? Was she harboring feelings for Zuko? The heart can be such a complicated thing.

She sat up, almost squinting at the daylight through the open window. She moved towards it, sneaking a glance outside. The Kyoshi Island was already buzzing with movement despite the early hours, and Katara knew why. The famous Suki/Sokka wedding was only weeks away and there were still much preparation to do. Katara dressed quickly, and left the room, hoping for a something to do that would take her mind off of…other things.

She found Suki in a nearby room, and gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh, Suki, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed, walking across the room towards her friend. Suki grinned and glanced down at herself, at her gorgeous white gown that at that moment another Kyoshi warrior was pinning.

"Thanks," she responded, smile still plastered on her face.

"That dress is simply beautiful, do you need any more help with it?"

"Sure, can you pin the back?"

"Of course," Katara grabbed some nearby pins, located another stool in the corner and seated herself at the back of the dress, getting to work. It was nice to keep her hands busy. Suki continued to talk as she worked.

"It was my mother's, she wanted me to have it, and it's beautiful. Only thing is, it needs a lot of pinning, me and my mother didn't exactly have the same shape," Suki giggled.

"Yeah well, when we are done with you, you will look magnificent," Katara said with a smile, sticking another pin in the dress. "Did Sokka have any objections to having the wedding here?"

"Not at all, he said I could do whatever I wanted," Suki said, the smile creeping back up on her face. "He's so sweet, I can't wait until he gets back from that mission with Hakoda."

There was a moment of silence, as the women worked, then Suki spoke, almost hesitantly.

"Have you heard from Aang?"

The question sent an ache down into Katara's stomach. She hadn't seen Aang since that night at Zuko's palace, which had been weeks ago. She had heard from him, but only once, through a short, vague letter about his mission. He was hurting her, emotionally, which resulted in physical pain, and Katara found she had to take a deep breath to calm herself before responding.

"Not really," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "I got a letter from him a couple weeks ago, but it didn't say much. I don't know when he's coming back."

Even though her back was turned, Katara could still feel Suki's sympathy radiating off of her. She knew. Even throughout her wedding bliss, she knew something was wrong with her future sister-in-law.

"What's going on with you and Aang?" she asked, so abruptly that Katara looked up in surprise. There were many things wrong, but all of which she could not describe so easily. Why was it easier to talk to Zuko than to her? She inwardly questioned herself.

"Nothing," she lied, pinning the last portion of the dress. "All done."

The other woman had left then, leaving the two friends alone in the room. When Katara stood, Suki turned to face her, eyes wide with concern.

"You can confide in me," she said earnestly, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I know," she responded, gently shrugging away from Suki's grasp. "Things are a little complicated right now, but don't worry, everything will be fine."

Katara knew she could confide in Suki, after all she was one of her best friends. But somehow, sympathy was the last thing she wanted. Katara glanced at Suki then, at her unconvinced expression. She did not believe the vague statement that she was given, nor the fake smile that Katara was giving her now. She stared at Katara, as if silently saying 'talk to me.' But Katara did nothing. She turned away, and hovered near the door.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Katara…" her sentence was halted by the door opening then, forcing Katara to move away from it. Oyaji hovered near the doorway, a large smile on his face.

"Sorry girls, but I just thought you ought to know that the men have returned," he said happily.

"But they're not supposed to come back for two more days!" Suki said, as if instantly forgetting her earlier conversation with Katara. She changed quickly, and the two women followed him out of the room and to the outskirts of the island.

Katara gasped at the amount of water tribe boats floating near the shores, almost three times as many as when Sokka had left. Dozens of people emerged from those boats, many recognizable to Katara. These were the men from her father's tribe who had helped them during the war. No doubt they had showed up to witness of wedding of their leader's only son.

Amongst the crowd, Katara spotted her brother, who instantly hopped out of the boat at the sight of Suki. Katara smiled at their embrace, and turned her attention back to the crowd, trying to find her father. A moment later, her eyes landed on not only him, but on the woman who was accompanying him.

"Gran-Gran!" she exclaimed, approaching her and giving her a warm hug. The old woman's embrace was enough to ease her restless mind. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm so glad you made it!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my only grandson's wedding."

"Is Pakku coming too?" Katara questioned, finally releasing her grandmother.

"Yes but a little later, he had something to take care of in our sister tribe."

Katara nodded in understanding, and then turned to her father, whom she just realized she had been ignoring. "It's good to see you dad."

"You too," Hakoda agreed, hugging his daughter tightly. "Now, why don't we get your grandmother inside, she had quite a long journey."

Katara agreed, following her father and grandmother to one of the huts. She felt a sense of peace, now that her family had returned to her. It almost made her forget about Aang. Almost.

* * *

One more week until the wedding; things were getting hectic. More and more people were arriving, many of which Katara had never seen. She had not realized that Suki, nor her brother had been so popular. They had to arrange for more food to be prepared, more decorations to be made. Suki was close to a breakdown by sunset every day. Katara did her best at comfort, but it was always Sokka that could pull her through.

Katara called him instantly on one particular evening, and when he arrived, left the couple alone. Not that she didn't want to be around her worried friend, she was just exhausted; physically and emotionally. Still no word from Aang. Trying to keep her mind off it, she returned to her room and flopped onto the bed. Even though it was a temporary stay, the people of Kyoshi Island had made sure she was comfortable. And so far, she wasn't complaining.

She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her, when a crash startled her. She sat up at once to find the source of the noise, only to discover that her bowl had fallen over, onto her things. It was a bowl that she usually kept filled with water, but she was grateful she had forgotten to fill it now. It had toppled over onto her things, spilling the contents from her bag all over the floor.

She rushed over to clean up the mess, grabbing piece by piece and stowing them where they belonged. When her hands fell upon a piece of paper, she halted, already knowing what it was. It was the letter from Aang, the simple letter that filled her with worry, pain. She unrolled it, wondering why she was torturing herself by reading it again. His words sprung off the page, she could almost hear his voice as she was reading it.

_Katara,_

_The mission is going well, I have taken down the bandits causing the disruption and now we are rebuilding what has been destroyed. I don't know when I will return, but we should be finished soon. Missing you._

_Aang_

It held nothing, not like his previous letters had. So vague, and meaningless, Katara wondered why he had written anything down at all. She felt no love coming from him anymore, and it was tearing her apart. She threw the letter aside, and continued the clean up, her hands falling on a different item this time. She unwrapped it carefully, her smile returning. The way the colors flow together, the way he captured the water bender's form. Zuko's painting was simply stunning, and Katara felt herself struck with awe, every time she laid eyes on it. She stroked it with one finger, almost imagining to herself how Zuko looked as he was painting it. At the thought her smile widened.

"Glad to see that you like it," said a voice from behind her. Katara turned instantly; she didn't even hear the door open, then widened her eyes in surprise.

"Zuko!" she rose at once, and greeted him with a hug. At first it was friendly, similar to hugs she had given him for years, but something felt different this time. His touch was soft, like her dreams, she found herself comfortable within his arms. This sudden feeling overwhelmed her, confused her, she released him at once. "It's good to see you," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"You as well," he responded. "Sorry if I startled you, the door was cracked."

"Oh, I don't mind, come on in."

He complied, entering the room, and seating himself on Katara's barely touched bed. Katara placed the painting back within its wrapping and joined Zuko on the bed.

"So what have you been up to? How's the Fire Nation?" Katara questioned, feeling an excitement bubbling through her that she had not felt in a long while. Zuko smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I've been dealing with some things. The Nation is okay, but there is this odd sickness going around in the towns, no one can figure out what it is. Has there been anything like that here?"

Katara shook her head. "Not that I know of. But then, I only got here a few weeks ago. But everyone seems healthy."

Zuko nodded. "How's everything here? Suki excited for the wedding?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well she's a little stressed, with the planning and set up, but she is really excited. I'm so happy for her."

Zuko stayed silent, examining her. His brows furrowed.

"What?" she questioned, frowning now herself.

"You don't seem happy." He said, the words coming out more as a statement, as if it were truth.

Katara opened her mouth to object, and then closed it. She was happy for Suki, but her depression was getting in the way. "Am I really that obvious?"

Zuko slowly nodded. "Your eyes, they're not as bright. Not as full of life as they once were."

Katara cocked her head slightly to one side, taking in Zuko's words. Had he really noticed her eyes that much? It made her insides do flip-flops…

"No, I'm fine," she said, the words coming out slightly rushed.

Zuko decided not to question her further. He fell silent, averting his gaze to the sheets they were sitting on, to her hand that rested on them. Without thinking, he grabbed it gently, stroking her soft skin. Katara looked up at him at once, surprised by the contact. But she didn't pull away, she didn't want to. Instead she smiled, and laced her fingers around his.

She felt the calluses on his hands, from the years of training, but they did not bother her. She only wanted to hold him, to be held. He cared for her, she could sense it, it was deeper than she ever could have imagined. She found herself scooting closer to him, to his face, mesmerized by his golden eyes which stared so intently back at her.

Her mind wandered briefly to her dreams, but this was no dream. Whatever was happening, she wanted it to happen.

"Katara?"

Katara scooted back at once, startled by the sudden voice that broke the silence, and glanced to the doorway.

"Aang!"


	11. Zuko's Feelings

11-Zuko's Feelings

_I almost kissed her. _

Those four words echoed in Zuko's mind like a broken record. And it bothered him…for many reasons. But there was one that stuck in his mind, made him ponder what was happening to him.

He had wanted that kiss, craved it. It had been only months since the death of Mai, and already he wanted to be with another woman. A woman who happened to be one of his closest friends. And now, Katara was invading his every thought, her beauty, her warmth. It was if she had taken permanent residence inside his brain. And it _bothered_ him.

He recalled that day, that evening more like. It replayed in his mind constantly. Katara had accepted his hand, willingly, accepted him. And everything just felt _right_…until that bald monk came in.

At first Zuko felt ashamed even though technically, nothing had happened. But Aang took no notice, not to either of them, or what could have happened. Aang's face was blank when he walked in. He greeted Zuko warmly, gave Katara a swift kiss on the cheek, dropped his belongings on the floor and left the room; almost as quickly as when he had entered.

Zuko left moments after him. But the image of Katara's face remained burned in his mind. How she looked before they both gave in…and her disappointment when he left. She wanted him too…he could feel it.

Frustrated now, Zuko sat up from his bed quickly, trying to abandon his thoughts. But he knew it wouldn't work. As he shuffled through his things looking for something to wear, Katara wandered into his mind once again. He should've talked to her, told her how he felt. But for the remaining week, they barely spoke. And Aang obviously still containing some naïveté had no clue where Zuko's thoughts had been lingering, or how he had been hurting Katara.

And now, he found new feelings surfacing towards Aang. Every time he saw the avatar, he couldn't help thinking what he's taking advantage of. He gets the love of a wonderful woman…does he know it? Does he appreciate it? Zuko didn't think so. Katara was right about her suspicions. He was distancing himself from her. He saw it throughout the week, his vague responses towards her, his distant stares. He was no longer the kid that adored her. And Zuko couldn't help thinking, he, himself, could be better for her.

He dressed in silence, surprised that no one had bothered him yet. After all, he woke up rather late. But he took care in his attire. Today was, after all the wedding.

* * *

"Aang! How much time left?"

"Just a little under an hour, Sokka," Aang replied, adjusting his formal air nomad robes. "Are you okay? You look a little sick…" he asked, glancing over at him.

"I'm fine!" he squeaked, running over to an open window in the room and sticking his head out. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"I'm comfortable," Hakoda said from his seat in the corner.

"Me too," Aang said, sitting cross-legged on the floor opposite Hakoda.

"Sokka, it's okay to be a little nervous before getting married. When I was about to marry your mother, I was a wreck!" Hakoda said chuckling.

Sokka glanced over at his father. "Really?"

"Of course, it happens to every man. You just have to…"

The sound of the door interrupted him, and Zuko slipped into the tiny room with the rest of the men.

"Hey Zuko," Aang greeted.

"Hey," he responded, trying to keep his voice level. As his eyes moved across the room and spotted Sokka, he frowned. "Uh…Sokka? What's wrong?"

"Just needed some air," Sokka muttered, his head once again out of the window.

"Wouldn't standing _next_ to the window be sufficient?"

"Sokka's just having some pre-wedding jitters, right son?" Hakoda cut in. Sokka merely nodded, now looking a little nauseous.

"C'mon Sokka you'll be fine," Aang said, standing and walking towards him. "You love Suki right?"

Sokka cleared his throat to keep it from squeaking again. "Of course."

"Why?" Aang questioned.

"Why?" Sokka echoed, bringing his head back inside and staring at Aang in shock. "Why wouldn't I? She's beautiful, she's smart, she's a great fighter, she likes my jokes…"

"Tolerates more like," Zuko interrupted.

Sokka flashed a face at him before continuing, ignoring his laughing father.

"She's perfect, I love everything about her."

"Then you have no reason to be nervous, Sokka," Aang reasoned. "If you feel you are doing the right thing, then the wedding will be great, and you both will live wonderful lives together."

Zuko stared at him, inwardly questioning his words. How could he know so much about love when he couldn't even treat Katara properly?

"What about…_tonight_ though…?" Sokka questioned, his cheeks reddening. "What if I'm not enough for her?"

Hakoda chuckled heartily, and stood as well. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. Now that the years have passed, they were eye level.

"Don't worry about that son, you will know exactly what to do, and it will be a night you will never forget."

Sokka sighed and straightened his clothes. "I hope so."

"Don't worry Sokka, everything will be fine," Aang said.

"Well I guess you'll be fine when you get married huh?" he said smirking at Aang.

"Married? Oh, I don't know about that…" Aang muttered, averting his eyes to the open window.

"Well I know Katara's dying to get married," Sokka said absentmindedly, fixing his traditional wolf tail.

Zuko stayed silent throughout the conversation, staring at Aang, trying to read his expression. Being both an avatar and an airbender, he was able to master his expression. But still it looked to Zuko like he was hiding something.

"Well guys, it's about time!" Hakoda said happily, making Sokka moan from nerves. "Your bride is waiting." He smiled and took the lead, leaving the other three men to follow.

* * *

There ceremony went by quickly, almost like a blur to Zuko. He found himself spacing out, and next thing he knew, Suki and Sokka were kissing passionately under a beautiful ice sculpture crafted by Master Pakku, and he was on his feet clapping. He almost hadn't come to the wedding at all; naturally, weddings reminded him horribly of Mai. And being Fire Lord, he could have made up an excuse. But he wanted to support his friends, the people who years ago had no reason to trust him, but did anyway.

He felt his lips curve upward in a smile, his claps becoming more enthusiastic as the newly married couple passed him by. He truly was happy for them, even though on the inside he was so conflicted.

A few minutes later, Zuko found himself at the reception, sitting in front of a plate of food that he no longer wanted. What was wrong with him? At first he blamed his grief over Mai; a wedding had been hard on him. His eyes moved to Sokka and Suki, the former of which was testing a variety of dance moves on Suki who giggled and tried to keep up with them. When she decided to take the lead, they managed to find a good balance with each other. They swayed to the music, and stared into each other's eyes like no one else was in the room with them.

It made him think horribly of his first dance with Mai, how beautiful she looked. His heart ached for her. But it also ached for another. His eyes wandered over to Katara, danced with her father a few feet away. She looked happy; it warmed him to see her smile up at Hakoda. She looked absolutely beautiful at the ceremony; she stood next to Suki, her face swelled with pride at the sight of her newly married brother.

He had watched Aang during the ceremony as well, who had stood next to Sokka. Unlike the Katara though, he looked distant, as if there was something else weighing on his mind. He went through the motions well enough, but he wasn't _there_. And he didn't appear to here now, which seemed to comfort him. Every time he saw him, he felt a pang of envy. The room suddenly felt too crowded, just as it had when his friends first arrived at his palace. Feeling his head starting to spin, he rose and left the room, entering the chilly night air.

Finding a spot against the building to lean on, he glanced up at the moon, which was shining full and bright. Even the moon managed to make him think about Katara. He hated the way she invaded his thoughts. He hated how she was so close to him, yet far away from his grasp.

He wanted to talk to her about the other night, confess his feelings. But would it be right? He knew she was with Aang, but she _must_ have felt something for him, otherwise she would have backed away from his initiation. If only Aang hadn't interrupted…He held his head down and rubbed his temples.

"Zuko?"

The voice made him snap his head up. She walked over to him, looking absolutely stunning in her dress, her eyes brightened with her smile. He couldn't help returning it warmly.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Why are you out here all alone?" she questioned, standing right next to him. Close, but not as close as she had been that night.

"I just needed some air."

Katara nodded in understanding. She sighed quietly, her gaze focused on the ground in front of them. Zuko looked at her, almost mesmerized by her beauty. He had to say something, before he talked himself out of it.

"Hey Katara?"

She looked over at the sound of Zuko's voice.

"You…uh…look really nice tonight."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks Zuko, so do you."

Zuko shuffled his feet. "Listen Katara…"

Her eyes met his once again, their bright color and beautiful shape almost distracting him from what he was trying to say. He had her full attention; he almost didn't want this moment to end. But he continued, knowing he would never get it out if he didn't try now.

"About the other night…I was thinking…I…" he stopped, noticing that Katara was no longer looking at him. Her inquisitive expression turned into one of curiosity, then a frown. Zuko followed her line of sight. Her eyes were glued to Aang, who appeared to be receiving a message. He smiled when he read it, then with a swift turn, he left, retreating to the guest rooms. Zuko looked back towards Katara, the frown still plain on her face.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I'll be right back," she muttered, moving down the same path Aang had taken. She left too quickly to hear him mutter a quiet, "Okay."

Disappointment surged through him as he watched her walk away. He was leaving tomorrow morning to return to the Fire Nation. If he couldn't talk to her now, when could he? He averted his vision to the ground once more, his mind filled with negative thoughts. It was probably for the best that this happened. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't be pursuing her. He was better off alone.


	12. The Lover's Night

12- The Lover's Night

The reception was coming to an end, and Suki couldn't be happier. It had been a long day; memorable but exhausting. She felt her mind was going to explode from all the preparation and nerves. She had risen early this morning, and unfortunately, woken Katara to soothe her frazzled mind. She made a mental note to thank her for all her support.

But now, everything was over, and Suki latched hands with her new husband as the two of them waved, hugged, and kissed their many guests. By the time they made their way outside into the quiet, Suki heaved a large sigh of relief.

Sokka chuckled at his wife. "You okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Fine, just glad it's over. There were a lot of people there!"

Sokka shrugged. "Well what can I say? I'm popular."

Suki rolled her eyes, but laced her fingers with his. It was a little chilly out, but she couldn't have felt warmer. So many years, and now it was official. She never could have guessed that she would end up marrying the boy she beat up so many years ago.

"Was it everything you wanted?" Sokka asked softly.

"More," she replied simply, matching her eyes with his. She had expected something to go wrong. From what she had heard, that usually happened. But everything had been perfect, almost as she had dreamed.

Her smile faded when she saw Sokka's expression. "Are you okay?"

Sokka cleared his throat, trying not to show his nerves. "I'm just fine."

Suki knew what was coming for tonight, but oddly the nerves she had felt earlier had evaporated. Every worry she had seemed to melt away the moment they kissed underneath the altar. She loved Sokka and she knew it would be a night they would never forget. But she noticed Sokka was doing a poor job of hiding his nerves.

"I hope you like the room," he said as they approached it. He had taken the liberty of decorating it himself, and when he opened the door, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise. Suki gasped in amazement at the setting. Candles covered every countertop, giving the room a pleasant aroma, the floor was sprinkled with various flower petals, and the bed was neatly made, covered in comfortable sheets made from the animal furs from his tribe.

Eyeing Suki, Sokka said, "These are my tribe's finest furs, very comfortable. Do you like it?"

Sokka, it's beautiful," she said, wandering over to the bed and sitting down. "Mm these are comfortable."

Her fingers ran over the furs delicately. Sokka joined her on the bed, his nerves still present, but being replaced by excitement. There was only them now, just the two of them. He inched closer to her and touched her cheek, softly, admiring her beauty.

"Suki…you look so amazing," he murmured, voicing his thoughts. She smiled and met her lips to his in a soft, hesitant kiss. All of his nerves melted away at her kiss, at her touch. Unable to help himself, he deepened the kiss. She responded as much; their mouths seemed to blend together in perfect harmony.

They moved closer to one another, grabbing the other with more intensity. Suki almost moaned into his mouth when his hands grabbed around her waist. Sokka's clothes suddenly felt hot, almost constricting. He tugged at them. Mouths still moving, Suki sensed what he was trying to do, and helped along. Together they removed every article of clothing each had on, revealing the skin on skin contact the two desperately desired.

Neither felt nerves, only the bliss of one another as they laid back onto the bed. After waiting for so long, Sokka couldn't believe this was finally happening. He didn't want to rush it, but he just _wanted_ her. He knew there would be years to appreciate her fully, but now, there was only this moment, only this first time with her.

He stopped abruptly, pulling away from Suki just to admire her. After five years she still had a fantastic figure that had only accentuated with age. His hands explored her full round breasts, his eyes moved down to the lovely mound waiting for him. She smiled sweetly, almost embarrassed. But she had no reason to be. She was beautiful and he was the luckiest man in the world. He kissed her again, roughly, hungrily, and his fingers moved down her body, making her moan with excitement.

Everything seemed to be happening to fast. Suki didn't want it to stop, but she didn't want him to slow down either. His fingers felt like magic to her, but she wanted more of him. She had wanted him for months now, and they had done nothing to give in, waiting for the wedding night. Now this was it, it was finally time for their release. She grabbed at him, urging him forward, into her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, breathless, concerned about how fast they were moving.

She nodded, more than ready. She knew what to expect, and she didn't want this to happen with any other person.

He entered, slowly, hesitantly, watching her all the while. He stopped when he saw her scrunch up her face in pain, but she shook her head, urging him to continue. Yes, it hurt, but the pleasure she was seeking, would be worth the pain, she knew it. He went deeper in, waiting every so often for her to adjust, he was fully in.

They fit perfectly together, as if their bodies were made for one another. Their bodies seemed to have become one, there was no him without her, no her without him. The pleasure was unbelievable, he was just enough for her.

They found a good rhythm with one another and Suki couldn't help herself, she screamed in pleasure. He moaned as well, at her sound, moving faster, feeling the build of pressure. Their screams echoed into the night, enjoying one another, enjoying the endless time they had together.

Katara didn't want to leave Zuko, but suspicion was eating away at her. She moved quickly following Aang, her mind filled with thoughts. Why was Aang receiving a message now, and what was it? Surely it couldn't be another mission. The world couldn't have been that unbalanced.

She had wanted to talk to him all week since his arrival. Over the past few days, Aang had been more distant than ever. She tried her best, tried to steer the conversation into their problems somehow. But to no avail. Every time she asked about his missions, or just in general how he was, he gave vague or short answers. When she tried to go deeper, someone needed help with the wedding, or Suki needed comfort. It was aggravating. But now the weeding was over, nobody needed her, and now seemed like the perfect time to get things out into the open.

All she wanted was a reconciliation of some sort, for things to go back to how they were. But she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that only intensified when she stepped into the room they were supposed to be sharing. The room in which she felt like she had been sleeping alone. It was dimly lit when she entered, but she could still see Aang clearly, packing the small bag he had brought with his possessions. Her brows furrowed with anger at the sight.

"Going somewhere?" she questioned, her tone sharp.

"Yeah," Aang said without turning around. "I have another mission."

"You're kidding," Katara muttered under her breath, somehow surprised that her suspicion had been correct. The wedding was barely over and already he was leaving. She couldn't believe it.

"What?" Aang asked, finally facing her. She stared up at him, amazed at his transformation. What happened to the kind boy she once knew? The man she had come to love so deeply?

"You weren't going to tell me you were leaving?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I asked Sokka to inform you of my departure," he said swiftly, as if the lie came easily to him. His face was almost believable. But she knew it wasn't true, she _saw_ him receive and read the message. He didn't speak once to Sokka.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked softly.

Aang frowned, opening his mouth to speak but he wasn't given the chance.

"Why are you distancing yourself from me?" she asked louder, the anger in her growing.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You're always leaving for missions. You never take me with you or even tell me where you're going. You never talk to me, we don't have deep conversations or even laugh like we used to…" the words came spilling out before she could stop them. "You're different. _We're _different…fading."

"Everything is fine, Katara, I've just been busy that's all," he said nonchalantly.

"And I can _help_ you," Katara insisted.

"No," Aang said firmly, turning back around. Despite his movement with his things, there was a thick silence in the room, almost suffocating to Katara. So she spoke.

"Do you still love me?"

Aang stopped his movement at her question. It seemed like hours before he turned around to face her. He said nothing, but his eyes held the slightest hint of sadness. She had her answer. She felt her stomach drop, her throat close up.

"You don't," she whispered, finding it difficult to use her voice.

"Katara…" he began.

"You don't love me anymore," she repeated. "You don't want to get married." The words coming out more like a statement than a question.

Aang turned his back on her and grabbed his bag roughly, the action startling her. For the first time that night, he frowned deeply at her.

"Maybe I don't!" Aang snapped. "You're always bringing this up, Katara. We're so young, I'm only 18!"

He moved past her, out into the night, leaving Katara staring after him in shock.

Coming back to her senses, she followed him outside. He wasn't very far ahead of her.

"Aang, what are you saying? We've been dating for years, don't you think…"

"Well maybe that's enough," Aang said over his shoulder, cutting her off.

Katara halted. "…What?"

Aang stopped as well. He sighed heavily, and turned around. Slowly, he made his way back to her and faced Katara's gaze, her cheeks reddened with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Look, Katara," he began. "I will always love you, it runs deep within me…but lately I've been feeling that this is...just not going to work. I have a lot of responsibility, and it is too dangerous for you to be connected with me."

"Aang you're not making any sense," Katara said calmly, though on the inside, she felt like she was going to crumble. "We have protected each other since we were kids. I am a powerful waterbender; there aren't too many things I can't handle."

"I know, I just…I don't want you getting caught up in things you shouldn't. This is _my_ job, not yours." His grey eyes were clear, displaying not a hint of regret, as if this was something he had been planning for a while. "I had been trying to find the right time to tell you," he said, confirming her thoughts. How long had he been out of love with her?

Katara felt like her head was spinning. She had no idea what to say, what to _feel_. She felt as if her plan had backfired. She wanted reconciliation, not a break up. She watched him walk over to Appa and jump on. She could almost see the boy she had met six years ago. But now that boy was a man, a man who had broken her heart.

He gave her one last glance as he seated himself and his things on Appa's saddle.

"Bye Katara."

"Bye Aang," she whispered.

But she didn't think he heard. He was already in the sky, soaring away to a destination unknown.


	13. Katara's Decision

13-Katara's Decision

Zuko lay in bed, feeling as if the night were going by way too slow. All his thoughts were on the wedding, on his failure to communicate. He ended up leaving the reception early, before even the new couple had left. But he couldn't take it. He didn't feel up to celebration, his brain was too heavy with thoughts, emotions. He almost wished he could turn off his heart. But it was impossible.

He sighed heavily and sat up, using a slight movement of his fingers to the light a tiny candle. The light was dim, but it was enough. He knew sleep wasn't going to come any time soon; at least he could have some light. He had wanted to stay on his ship, but Sokka insisted on giving him a room. It was a nice room too, just enough space, and a comfortable bed; it was all he really needed. But tonight, the room felt too small.

He couldn't get Katara out of his mind, hard as he tried. His last few words to her, before she raced off, leaving him in the night. It had filled him with doubt. Maybe she didn't want him like he wanted her. He knew it was best that he didn't get the words out in time. But he couldn't help feeling so disappointed, as if he should've done _more_.

Suddenly feeling too warm, he removed his shirt, and lay back down on the sheets with another heavy sigh. He knew he needed to get sleep; he had to leave early tomorrow to return to the fire nation. And he probably had responsibilities to take care of the moment he returned. But he felt wide awake. His mind was too heavy, too restless.

He shut his eyes tight, hoping it would accomplish something. Maybe he could force himself to sleep. But a soft knock at the door made him open them again. He frowned, wondering who it could be. He knew he left early, but that had been a couple hours ago, he was sure most people would be asleep by now.

"Who is it?" he asked, cautiously.

"Zuko? Can I come in?"

He recognized the voice immediately, making his heart skip a beat. What could Katara be doing here?

"Sure."

He sat up as the door opened, and Katara slipped through. She wore her same formal outfit, but what stuck out to Zuko most were her eyes. They were red and puffy, a strong indication that she had been crying. She seated herself on the edge of his bed, but on instinct, he scooted closer to her.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but…I wasn't sure who else to talk to. You're really the only one who knows what's happening so…" she trailed off.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, brows furrowed.

Katara inhaled deeply, and met her eyes with his. "Aang and I…we're done."

Zuko said nothing right away. He knew this was coming, and he was pretty sure Aang had been the one to end it. But his heart ached for Katara, after all, much to his dismay, she loved him, and this was the last thing she probably wanted.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," he said sympathetically. His heart felt like it was breaking when he saw silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Anger suddenly fueled through him. This is the second time he has seen her cry, all because of how Aang was treating her. In a way, he was glad they were over. Aang could no longer hurt her.

He placed his hand over her, and squeezed it, as a sign of affection. Rather than grab his hand in return like she had done that previous night, she startled him by wrapping her arms around him. He did the same, giving her the hug that she desperately needed at this moment.

He could feel the chill coming off of her, as if she had been outside for a while. But this did not bother him. Even as her body shook with her tears, he held tightly, inwardly vowing that he would not let her go. He would not do as Aang had done.

Mai lingered in his thoughts for a moment, but it evaporated almost as quickly as it had come. Mai was gone, and Katara was here, in his arms. Just like she had been there for him, he has there for her, for comfort in her time of pain.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered against his chest.

"It's okay," Zuko said softly. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Katara slowly pulled away from him, and wiped her eyes, clearing her vision. She saw him, he genuinely looked concerned. It warmed what was left of her heart.

"I'm still trying to understand what happened…" she trailed, her gaze moving away from him as she recalled what happened only moments ago. "I went to talk to Aang, to try to understand why he was distancing himself from me…basically, he doesn't love me anymore." She moved her gaze back to Zuko. "I don't know if there is someone else, or if it really is his job like he says, but…he doesn't want my help, and he doesn't want me." Her face hardened.

Zuko hated to see her this way. He wanted to hurt Aang for what he did to her….but he knew he couldn't. Even though she was angry, Katara would never allow it. He grabbed her hand, and stroked it affectionately, which softened her features.

She looked up then, and smiled. "You have been so understanding…thank you."

"Of course," Zuko said at once. "I'm sorry he hurt you. You can always come to me. Anytime."

Katara moved her hands to his chest, giving Zuko an inward chill from her cold skin. But he did not display it, and he prayed she wouldn't hear his beating heart. She stroked his chest softly, moving down to the abs, tracing the scars that would forever be on him from battle.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said his voice very close to a whisper. "I should have put on a shirt."

"No," Katara's eyes met his. "This is your room, I shouldn't have bothered you."

Her hands felt so soft, it made his mind wander. He almost closed his eyes. But her eyes were locked so firmly on his, he couldn't look away, he didn't want to. Even after crying she looked beautiful, even with a mixture of red with the blue in her eyes, even with her cheeks flushed…she seemed to be getting closer. Was this really happening?

"You're not bothering me…" his voice came out close to a whisper. She was inches away from him now; it was not needed to speak loudly.

"Katara…"

She silenced him by placing her lips on his, with a kiss the two of them have desired for weeks. Zuko felt his heart beating rapidly, but he did not show it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss, taking in every inch of her. Her hands moved around his neck, giving him further chills with her skin on his. If only her body weren't so entrapped in her clothes…

Even with his head spinning from her news, from her kiss, something in him clicked. He knew this wasn't right. No matter how much he wanted her, she had just broken up with her long time boyfriend. Things couldn't move this fast. He inwardly mourned it, but he broke away from her.

He gazed at her, trying to control his breathing, his rapidly beating heart before speaking.

"Katara…" he began.

"I know," she picked up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me…but I _want_ you. I have for a while now, I just…" she stopped and glanced at him. He smiled, relieving her.

"Me too," Zuko said softly. "But we shouldn't move too fast."

She nodded in understanding, then leaned into his chest.

"So…what now?"

It felt right, somehow. Even though she had broken up with Aang not too long ago, being in his arms just felt _right_, and she knew he felt the same. Just being in his presence was making the pain in her heart disappear.

"I don't know," Zuko responded, stroking her hair. It was so soft, and full just as he had imagined.

"I just feel so lost…I feel so not needed."

Then an idea clicked for Zuko. "You know, _I_ could use your help."

She sat up and looked at him, her eyes full of questions.

"That illness I mentioned, it's getting worse, spreading like fire. The healers of the Fire Nation towns are not sure what to do anymore. You are a very skilled waterbender; maybe your ability can help them somehow."

Katara was silent for a moment, taking in his suggestion. Staying at the Fire Nation? He didn't specify for how long, but it seemed better than staying here with the new couple, or in the water tribe missing Aang. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she cared for Zuko, and she was curious about where this would lead. Her mind instantly wandered to a rebound. But Zuko didn't feel like a rebound. This was different. She knew it.

Zuko stared at Katara curiously, waiting anxiously for her answer. Then to his delight, she smiled at him.

"Of course, Zuko. I'll do what I can to help."

Zuko smiled, knowing his expression was not displaying how happy he felt. Katara was coming with him, to stay at the Fire Nation. Only this time, the situation was different. This time, something was happening between them.

"I have to go back tomorrow morning," he said.

"Okay," she responded softly. "Can I ask you a question, Zuko?"

He looked down at her, golden eyes soft, waiting.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Zuko looked at her incredulously. Why would he say no to a request like that?

"Of course, Katara."

"Thanks," she sighed, leaning further into him.

Within minutes both were asleep, and for the first time in weeks, they woke the next morning, feeling peaceful and rested.


	14. Aang's Mission

14-Aang's Mission

The mid-morning sun was shining brilliantly over Aang and Appa as the two of them soured through the skies. Appa roared exhaustedly. They haven't taken a break since they left the Kyoshi Island.

"I know buddy, I'm tired too," Aang said, yawning himself. "But we're almost there."

They would reach the earth kingdom soon, gather some necessary supplies, and then arrive at their destination by midday. He had traveled this way so many times, it was almost second nature. Stifling a yawn, he resisted the urge to stop. The sooner he reached the earth kingdom, the sooner he would get to see her.

Katara's face was still clear in his mind from the previous evening. He had hurt her deeply; he sensed that. But he also sensed the decay in their relationship. As well as her new interest in Zuko. He wasn't blind. In the past this would have bothered him. But now…Katara had been right in her assumption. He was out of love with her. As much as he tried to stop it, his heart was moving on to another. His mind wandered to the letter he received, the one sent from her, the girl who was causing him all his inner conflict.

_Aang,_

_ Hope you are well. Things are fine here. My flowers are blooming nicely as well as my business. There is not too much trouble here, but I admit, I do get awfully lonely. Oh how I miss you, your strong arms, your friendly smile. I hope you visit soon. I have a surprise waiting that I think you will like. _

_ Only yours,_

_ Xia_

Women had been attracted to him before. His fame only escalated after the war. Women of all ages approached him, wanting to do things for him, worship him. But back then, none of them seemed to compare to Katara. She had been perfect. However, one was different; similar to Katara, but different, a change. He met her a few months ago, but the memory still was in his mind as if were only yesterday.

He had received an alert for a mission, one that he was initially grateful for. He was feeling suffocated, restless. Turning away Katara's offer of help, he journeyed alone. Just some bandits in the earth kingdom; he thought the mission would be simple. But it wasn't.

There were too many of them; Stealthy, yet powerful earth benders, who were shooting boulders into the sky. And still they managed to remain impossible to see. He and Appa dodged, used to such battles courtesy of the old fire nation. But somehow, there had been one he missed. A large blow to the head had him spiraling down to the hard earth below.

Within seconds, he was surrounded, right when he rose. The battle was fierce; at first he was evenly matched. With elements, he was a master. But still one had slipped through his vision. Before he could stop it, he felt the sleek metal of the knife suddenly make contact with his flesh. He couldn't count how many times he had been stabbed that day. But he could clearly remember himself falling, his world darkening.

He tried to get up; he had to fight back. But it was useless; he was too weak. He felt the blood staining his clothes, the warmth of it on his fingers as he clutched the wound. He briefly thought of Katara, and her healing abilities. Her face was imprinted on his mind as he slipped into darkness.

He woke to a face. It was a beautiful, face, warm and smiling. Was it possible that Katara somehow came anyway? No. This was someone different. Pale skin instead of dark, brown eyes instead of blue, hair the same length as hers, but sleek and pitch black. The smile remained on her face as she adjusted the soft pillows on the comfortable bed upon which he laid.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked wiping his head gently with a warm towel.

"What happened?"

"You were ambushed. I found you right outside my house horribly injured."

Aang looked down to see his previous wound bandaged; all his other scrapes and bruises, tended to.

"You saved me…but how did you stop the bandits?"

"They were already gone by the time I found you," she shrugged, rising from the bed. "I guess they thought they had succeeded in your death."

His eyes, still adjusting, followed her as she walked away. She was tiny, petite. How could she have gotten him inside? He glanced around at his surroundings. The house was small, but cozy. Quiet. This woman appeared to live on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom.

He tried to sit up; he couldn't stay. Not only did he fail the mission, but he had to find Appa. The woman returned a moment later, carrying a cup of tea and some food on a tray.

"You should really lie back down, you need your rest."

Feeling the sharp pain take hold of his body, he complied and rested against the pillows once more.

"Where is my bison?"

"He is just fine," the woman responded, placing the tray down in front of him. "He's behind the house eating some hay. I have to say, it's amazing to see an actual sky bison up close."

Aang smiled and glanced down at his food. His stomach rumbled hungrily. "I don't know how I could ever thank you for everything you have done."

"It is my pleasure, Avatar Aang."

"What is your name?" Aang asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Xia." She seated herself on the edge of his bed.

"Well, Xia, this tea is delicious." The warmth spread through him at once, making him feel more comfortable, more at ease.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "It's my own recipe."

Aang could almost see her smile now, the one that he had become so familiar to him. He ended up staying a couple of weeks, healing and getting to know Xia. Not only was she beautiful, but also intelligent. She had a vast library, and had surprised him with knowledge on the Air Nomads.

Things had started off innocent. He left as soon as he felt well enough. But he found that he kept wanting to see more of her. His next mission in the Earth Kingdom led him back to her house, drinking her delicious tea. And before he could stop it, he had fallen for her. At first, the guilt was prominent. But over time, as his interest in Katara faded, so did his guilt. Xia was here now, and he wanted _her._

Squinting his eyes through the sunlight, he spotted the town approaching and pulled on the reins. Appa roared gratefully, and started heading towards the land. He landed on the soft grass and rested his head down, pleased. Aang jumped off and rubbed his friend's fur.

"Stay here, I'll be right back with some food for you."

Appa roared in understanding and closed his eyes to rest. Aang was exhausted too, but he needed some supplies first. He headed into the busy earth kingdom town. It was not as large as Ba Sing Se, but still carried a good amount of people. He acknowledged the greetings and bows from the villagers as he passed, giving them all a warm smile or wave.

"Water and a bundle of hay please," he said to the shop owner as he approached him.

"Of course," the man said immediately.

"Why hello Aang," a different voice said, making the Avatar turn around.

"General Iroh!" he said, smiling at the wise old man who walked toward him.

"Back in the Earth Kingdom I see," Iroh said pleasantly.

"Yeah, another mission."

"There seems to be a lot of missions here for the Avatar huh?"

Aang nodded, and then quickly changed the subject. "You are well? How is the tea shop?"

"It is marvelous. I was just visiting from friends of mine, other tea shop owners. I was just about to head back."

"Well I won't keep you," Aang said, taking his hay from the cart owner and paying him. "I should get going myself."

"Give everyone my thoughts," Iroh said, moving away.

"I will, it was good to see you!" Aang called after him. Even after these years, the man was still moving well. The end was not in sight for him. But he didn't know if he could keep his promise. Now that things were over with Katara, he wasn't sure when he was going to see the others again.

He returned to a disgruntled Appa shortly, who did not want to be disturbed. But they were almost to their final destination.

"I know buddy, but just one more trip. You know the way."

Appa took off and within minutes they arrived at a little cottage, one on the outskirts of the earth kingdom, one that had become like a second home. Aang smiled at his host as she walked out of her front door, her long black hair flowing with the breeze. He hopped off of Appa, and approached her, a large grin on his face, one that almost resembled the smile from when he was kid.

"Xia…" he said embracing her. She was warm, as always, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck returning the hug.

"Aang, it's so good to see you."

She didn't get a chance to say more. He closed the distance between then, touching her soft lips with his.

"Come in," she said breaking away. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Aang replied, following her into her home.

"I was wondering when I was going to get another letter from you," Aang said, seating himself at her table.

She returned with a hot cup of tea and placed it in front of him, smiling at him.

"You know I can't keep myself away from you," he continued, taking a sip. He sighed in delight. "Or your tea."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Xia said, watching him fondly.

He took another sip, feeling warmed from head to toe. It was just as delicious now as it was when he first met her; her own recipe.


	15. Katara's Ability

15-Katara's Ability

Katara woke from a dreamless, yet restful sleep. She smiled when she saw the person lying next to her. Zuko slept peacefully, silently, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She was surprised by how natural it felt sleeping next to him. On the journey over from Kyoshi Island, it felt like they spent almost every moment together. They talked and laughed; she had never fully realized how close they were.

When they arrived, they had started off in separate rooms like they used to; Katara on the guest floor, Zuko in the masters. But it didn't last long. Similar to what she had done, she heard a soft knock at the door their first night at the Fire Nation. She gladly accepted him in, feeling peace sleeping next to him. The pain in her heart left by Aang had nearly evaporated.

Katara sat up gently, and moved from the bed, not wanting to wake him. He needed his rest; it had been a very busy few days for him since their arrival. There had been regular duties to take care of. Katara stayed out of the way, figuring her help would not be needed in this department. But to her surprise, Zuko didn't leave her out. As soon as he was told about what was happening and decisions that needed to be made, he filled her in and sought her advice.

She couldn't help noticing how different he was now. Sure, he still had some of the same qualities from when they met as teenagers, but the years have matured him. She now saw his compassion. She stretched, and rustled quietly through her things looking for something to wear.

"Katara?"

She looked over to see Zuko gazing sleepily at her. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I needed to get up anyway. Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine," she responded, moving back towards the bed. "You?"

Zuko nodded. "Very restful." He moved his arms as Katara leaned into his bare chest, and stroked her hair delicately.

"Are you ready for today?"

Katara nodded against him. "I'm really interested in this illness you mentioned."

Today the plan was to visit with the healers and their patients. In fact, she was more than interested; she couldn't get her mind off of it. What was it? Why were people dying from it? She hoped she would be able to help, somehow.

"I'm hungry," Zuko muttered. Katara giggled as his stomach growled softly. "Want to join me for breakfast?"

She kissed his cheek. "Sure."

* * *

A couple hours later, Katara and Zuko walked down the street towards the Fire Nation hospital. Zuko mentioned that being FireLord, they didn't need to walk, but Katara refused. The sun was shining brightly overhead, making for a warm day, and she wanted to enjoy it.

As they walked, Zuko glanced at Katara every few seconds, worry plain on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked curious.

"No, just…prepare yourself," Zuko responded. "These people are unlike anything I have ever seen.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," she replied, patting his shoulder affectionately.

They arrived to warm greetings and bows from the nurses, then followed them through the busy hospital.

"We've been having more people coming in, whatever this is, its spreading fast," the nurse said as she walked. She stopped in front of a room near the entrance and opened the door. Zuko frowned.

"Weren't the patients in the back?"

"At first," the nurse sighed. "But we've been having so many admissions, we have just been placing them in any room available."

Katara entered the room slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping patients within. But they appeared to not have noticed her presence. She turned and saw Zuko hovering near the doorway. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"I'll wait for you out here," he said. She nodded and continued onward. As she neared the man closest to her, she had to stifle a gasp. He lay on the bed, limp, motionless, his skin hanging off of the bone. The only way she could tell he was still alive was the slight rising and falling of his chest. He was pale, fragile it looked. Weren't the nurses caring for him at all?

"We've done everything we can," the nurse said, as if reading her thoughts. "Every kind of remedy imaginable….it's useless. He just gets worse every day. I hate to say this but I pray to the spirits to just take him, put him out of his misery."

"Can I get a bowl of fresh water please?" Katara asked.

"Of course." The woman rushed off at once, leaving Katara alone with the two of them. The patient in the other bed was a woman. Unlike the man, she was not sleeping. She had her eyes closed, but as Katara neared, she saw her face scrunched up, her hands balled into fists. Clearly this woman was experiencing intense pain.

"What happened to you…?" she whispered to herself.

The woman returned quickly, a large bowl of water in her hands. She placed it gently on the table next to the man and backed up leaving Katara to work. Moving the water around her hand, connecting with it, she proceeded with her examination. Her frown deepened as she moved through his body. Whatever the illness was, it was eating away at his organs.

She felt her heart sink. It was Mai all over again; there was nothing more she could do for this man. It was a wonder that he was still alive at all. She removed her hands and glanced at the nurse.

"How long has he been here?"

"About six months."

"And her?" Katara moved to the woman now. She shifted uncomfortably, unlike the man who remained motionless. Tiny bead of sweat were plain on her face as she moaned softly in pain.

"She has been here about three weeks. The pain has been consistent; none of our remedies can relieve her."

Again, taking the water, Katara moved through the woman's body. Her condition was similar to the man, only hers was less severe. She knew she couldn't eliminate whatever this illness was, but at least she could try to relieve her of her pain. She concentrated, connecting with the water, with the woman, moving the water through her system. The minutes seemed to go by like hours but at long last, the woman relaxed and breathed deep, leaning against the pillows.

She opened her eyes then, gently, almost hesitantly, and they rested on Katara. She smiled at her, and the woman managed a small smile in return, despite her weak body.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Katara asked softly.

"I don't know…I was fine…and then…pain." She spoke softly, obviously speaking was difficult for her, so Katara didn't push her.

"I'm going to help you," she promised, then turned to the nurse. "Mind if I see your other patients?"

"Of course not, this way."

Katara followed, feeling bittersweet. She was glad that she was able to relieve the woman of her pain, at least for now. But she was unsure of her promise, and whether an actual cure was in sight.

* * *

Katara returned hours later to the Fire Nation place. Zuko had left, having some duties to resume, which Katara understood completely. She searched the quiet palace, and found him in the gardens sitting quietly. She approached him quietly, trying not to disturb him, but it was unsuccessful, he turned when she neared and smiled at her when he saw her expression; one of hope.

"You were able to help them?"

She seated herself in the grass next to him.

"Well so far, I can at least prevent some of them from dying, relieve their symptoms. But I'm not sure if I can cure them completely, I will probably have to return every day." Her smile faded. "There were some that I couldn't help at all."

"Still, that's great that you can do something for them. You really are a master," his golden eyes twinkled in her direction, making her blush. "Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head. "No, it's…mysterious. I do know one thing, whatever Mai had, these people do as well."

Zuko nodded solemnly. He had figured that out from the first patient he witnessed. The symptoms looked too similar. He hung his head low and frowned, his mind wandering to his behavior earlier that day. He had left the hospital room, unable to stand the sight of those people. What was wrong with him? Was he letting his nation down? How many more people had to die before this was stopped? He couldn't help thinking of his father and his sister. This seemed like the kind of evil the two of them would pull. He glanced over at Katara to find her staring at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Zuko?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I'm just really glad you're here."

Katara smiled warmly. "Me too."

She pulled his head closer to hers, his lips closer to hers until they touched. They kissed passionately, almost hungrily, being the first time they kissed since Kyoshi Island. Resisting no more, Zuko lay back on the soft grass, Katara lying on top him, the two moving as one. Her long hair tickled his face as they kissed; he touched it, softly at first, then grabbing fistfuls of it as the two grew more intense. She was so _warm_…he wanted more of her, every part of her. But he didn't want to rush her. He broke off the kiss and gazed into her face, her cheeks slightly red, her eyes glazed from passion.

"What is it?" she asked, breathless.

He couldn't find the words. But somehow he thought she knew. When she was ready, she would tell him.

"You're just…so beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled and kissed him again, sweetly. Undisturbed, they kissed in the gardens, underneath the setting sun and the rising moon.


	16. Zuko's Comfort

16- Zuko's Comfort

"There is an outbreak in the Fire Nation," Zuko announced early on a clear morning. The nation below waited quietly for him to continue, as the message they had received said the news was urgent. "A very serious illness has been spreading rapidly."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves at this piece of information. It was difficult for Zuko to tell if this was new information, or if they had already known and he was late in announcing it.

"It is not quite understood what it is, but it is deadly," he stretched this last word, trying to get their attention once more. It worked, the crowd quieted. Many worried eyes looked back up at him.

"We have lost a good number of citizens which is why I feel I should inform you. Be careful of anything that you come in contact with or consume. We have not yet found the source, and to put it plainly, it could be anywhere or anything." The crowd was completely silent now.

"If you start having unusual symptoms of any kind, visit the hospital immediately. We might be able to track the source of this illness. I urge _all_ of you to be careful."

He left them with this, hoping they would heed his words. He believed Katara when she said they needed to catch this early. Whatever would stop the spread of this disease.

* * *

Katara did not hear Zuko's speech, as well as most of the people in the hospital. Her days were full now, tending to all the patients with this strange illness. The symptoms seemed different for everyone; some experience excruciating pain, others so weak they could not move, some could not hold food down, and others, unfortunately, had a combination of the three.

Katara couldn't do more than ease their suffering. Her patients were grateful, but she wanted to do more. To _cure_ them. But so far, no remedies have had an effect. She knew some of them were beyond her care, they were dying. Katara tried to communicate with them, the ones who were not severely weakened by their condition. She spoke in soft tones as she worked on them; urging them to try to remember. But it did little; many did not even seem to be aware of where they were. Katara couldn't get over how aggressive this illness was, how much damage it did to the body…it was frightening. But she tried not to show this fear, only confidence as she worked on these patients.

She worked on one in particular this morning, a sleeping man. She didn't know his name, but he was a new patient, and didn't seem to be as sick as the rest. Forming the familiar water around her hands, she explored his system. The illness hadn't spread yet. He had come early. Maybe, with regular healings he could be rid of the illness for good. Katara could only hope. She worked silently, but glanced up at his face when she felt him stir. He opened his eyes gently.

"Don't worry sir, I'm just trying to help you," Katara said instantly. She didn't want to unnerve him.

"I know…thank you," the man said softly; Katara almost didn't hear him. But maybe he could tell her what happened, since he came here so early. And since he was in better condition than the rest.

"Sir? If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before you arrived here? When did your symptoms begin?" She knew she sounded too eager. She waited for a moment, then glanced back up. He had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Katara returned to the palace by late afternoon. The nurses wanted her to leave early, since she had been working so hard. She tried to take a nap in one of the guest rooms. But she found she couldn't sleep, and decided to wander the hallways instead. She wished she could visit the art room that Zuko had shown her, but she couldn't remember where it was. The only thing familiar to her was the guest hallways, and the open areas where they all used to eat together.

She missed those days. She had lived in this palace for nearly a year before everyone began to part ways. That year was filled with good memories; all of them were enjoying the new found peace and relaxation after the war. It was also when she and Aang began their relationship. She remembered their kiss right out on the balcony. And plenty more kisses had taken place in this very hallway.

She remembered the first time that he told her he loved her. They had just spent a day together, just the two of them. And he held her, and said, "I love you, Katara. I have since you found me in that iceberg…" And she had believed him.

Maybe it had been true at one point. But things were different now. He loved somebody else. The thought didn't make her heart ache like it did a few weeks ago. But she still couldn't shake the empty feeling that took hold of her. She missed him, she missed what they had. Was it only a month ago that he had held her in this hallway, that he had kissed her passionately after returning from a mission? It was hard to believe. She could almost see the two of them here, years ago, happy….now broken. She sighed.

"Katara?"

She turned at the sound of her name. Zuko neared her. He was still wearing semi-formal robes, but his hair was down. Perhaps he had been relaxing for a while.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

She said nothing at first, just stared into his concerned eyes, as he approached. So many things had been running through her mind only seconds ago. But the sight of him…all was forgotten. Aang was not here. Just Zuko; just the two of them in this quiet hallway. She smiled at the effect he had on her, at how much has changed over the years.

He returned the smile, amused. "What is it?"

In response, she kissed him gently first, but growing in passion. His initial surprise faded into heat, sensing what she wanted and returning it. Their mouths moved against one another, releasing the stress that had been building up. The illness, the worry, was gone in an instant during the kiss. But Katara was not satisfied with just kissing, she wanted more. She grabbed at his robes, wanting to feel skin, not cloth.

Zuko's heart, beating wildly, couldn't stop his brain from wondering what was happening. What did she want? Was it possible that she was ready for him so soon? And why now? He knew something was wrong. But maybe this was what she needed. Maybe he would be the one to give her what Aang never did. He decided to go with it; if she felt pressured, he knew she would stop it.

But to his surprise, she giggled as he pinned her against the wall. His lips moved down her neck, making her sigh in content. She couldn't stop it, she wanted more. But she didn't want to rush. She clutched at his robes more. Why were there so many layers on him? Reading her movements, he released the sash that bound them, giving her access to his chest.

She had seen this before; it was not new. She had touched him. But this time felt different, exciting. Her hands explored his chest while his mouth moved back up to hers. Her hands felt like silk to Zuko. He knew her hands could do powerful things, but now, they were warm, soft, and gentle. Feeling the heat growing, he broke off the kiss suddenly and stared at her. He had to know for sure. He didn't need to voice what he was thinking, the question reflected in his eyes. She nodded in response, a smile playing on her lips.

"Not here," Zuko whispered. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the master chamber. He wanted this to be special; in his own bed, where they wouldn't be disturbed. He closed the hallway doors behind them, ensuring complete privacy. He had avoided this room for months, avoiding painful memories. But now, this was the opportunity to form a new memory.

Hand still clutched within Katara's, he led the way to his bedroom. Upon entry, with a few flicks of his hands, he skillfully lit up all the candles within the room, giving it a nice warm glow. Placing a soft kiss upon Katara's lips, he took both her hands and led her to the bed. She noticed it was much larger than the guest beds; the red sheets looked soft and inviting.

Zuko wanted to do anything but rush her. So, he approached her slowly, and wrapped her hands around her waist affectionately. The tips of her hair brushed his hands, and he couldn't stop himself from stroking it as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Katara…you truly are beautiful…" he murmured, and silenced her with another kiss before she could respond. He knew he told her this repeatedly. But it was what he felt; somehow, he felt the word alone wasn't enough. He wanted to show it.

Their mouths moved hungrily against one another, picking up the passion that began in the hallway. The two of them landed on the bed sooner than expected, and Katara, smiling sweetly, started to shed her clothes. Zuko stared in amazement as the layers came off, revealing the stunning body underneath. She was even more beautiful then he could have imagined, even with her white bindings still on.

Brushing a stray hair from her face, he released the bindings holding her breasts. Katara's cheeks reddened as soon as they were revealed; not even Aang had seen this much of her. But her smile returned as soon as she saw the gaze in Zuko's eyes. She had no need to be embarrassed. She knew Zuko thought she was beautiful just the way she was. He kissed her gently, then moved his mouth down to her awaiting breasts.

Zuko had to admit, he knew he was skilled with his tongue. There were countless nights that he made Mai thrash around in pleasure. But he still couldn't fight the nerves. What if Katara doesn't enjoy him? Would he be able to make this special for her?

These thoughts were instantly put out of his mind when he heard her sigh in content. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He rolled his tongue across her nipple skillfully, making Katara moan. Aang had only gone as far as kissing and touching…

Zuko did not ignore the other one. With ease, he moved to the other breast. His soft touches, his tongue, it made Katara arch her back, close her eyes. Craving the taste of his lips again, she brought his head back up until they met. Their mouths moved smoothly together, making them want more of one another.

Zuko moved his hands against her body, exploring, enjoying, and Katara did the same. She could feel the muscle, underneath the smooth skin. He almost shivered under her soft touch. They moved further into the bed, and Zuko flipped Katara over so that her back was resting against the satin sheets. Arms locked in one another; she stared into his golden eyes, hazed with lust.

He kissed her lips gently, and then moved down her body, placing gently kisses along the way. She had an idea of what he was going to do. It was just like her dreams, only this was reality. A beautiful reality. Zuko carefully removed the white bindings that covered her most sensitive area, revealing all of her.

Zuko was at a loss for words, she was so beautiful. Deciding to show it, rather than say it again, he spread her legs, revealing her womanhood, and used his tongue once again. He licked and sucked, making her moan. She was delicious; he wanted every piece of her, he had for a long time. Soon he used his fingers, finding a good pace with those and his tongue. He could feel her body moving against his fingers, her moans becoming more intense. He felt himself stiffen with the pleasure that he was giving her. He didn't want her to return the favor. Tonight was about her, making this special for her.

Katara couldn't believe how skilled he was. It seemed like he had only just begun when she started to feel that wonderful pleasure building inside of her. Zuko sensed this; he didn't want it to happen yet. So he stopped, making her open her glazed eyes at him. She gazed at him as he removed his own bottom layers, revealing the hard entirety of him. Lust overtaking her, she grabbed him back to her and kissed him roughly, wanting every inch of him inside of her.

Zuko complied. As his tongue rolled with hers, he pushed himself inside of her gently, moving further in as she adjusted. She could feel the pain, but the pleasure was overpowering it, the passion that Zuko was radiating just made her want him more. He started to move, and she moved with him, each finding a good rhythm with one another. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before, it was unbelievable. Their mouths were glued to one another, their bodies intertwined. They were one.

They moaned into each other's mouths, each feeling that wonderful pressure building up. They screamed as they came, each knowing that they could be as loud as they wished. Katara's head was spinning. Breathing heavy, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She pushed back a damp piece of hair away from his face and touched his scar. He leaned into her hand, feeling so many things….he felt like he was falling in love…but he dared not say it. Somehow, he thought she knew though, and he wished with all his heart that she felt the same.

* * *

There wasn't much sleeping that night, so Zuko and Katara didn't wake until the late morning. Zuko was grateful that no messengers or guards had disturbed them. They got to have a magical night together, and wake up in each other's arms.

"Good morning," he said softly against her ear. Katara rolled over and smiled at him.

"Morning," she said sweetly.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows. Somehow things felt different, better, more beautiful.

"Are you feeling better?" Zuko asked, stroking her hair. He couldn't keep himself from touching it. He loved the way it felt.

"So much better," Katara responded. Her voice was groggy; she was still tired from lack of sleep. Zuko smiled at her, then it faded.

"What was wrong? You seemed down when I found you yesterday."

Katara inhaled deeply. She didn't want to tell him what she was thinking, how much she was missing Aang. And after last night, all the feelings and thoughts of Aang had been abandoned. It was all just him now. She decided to choose her words carefully.

"I was just thinking about years ago, after the war had ended, and we all were together. I guess I just missed those days."

"I know it must be hard without them."

"It's okay," Katara smiled. "You're here." Zuko gave her a soft kiss on the lips in response. "I was also worried about the patients. I tried to communicate with one of them, but I got nothing."

The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Katara?" Zuko said, breaking the silence.

She looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"I think I might know who could be doing this."

"You do?"

His face hardened. "I don't know how yet, but I think, somehow, that my father and sister are behind this."


	17. Katara's Messages

17- Katara's Messages

Xia hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast. It was early, the sun had barely risen, and Aang was not yet awake. But she knew he was would appreciate waking up to the smell of cooking food. He was a vegetarian, but she found it easy to cook for him. Having her own garden allowed her to use fresh plants for her meals. And he always ate them heartily.

She heard a light shuffle from behind her and turned, tucking a small stray of black hair behind her ear.

"Good morning," she said brightly, and moved across the kitchen to kiss his cheek. Aang smiled down at her. She was so tiny; looked almost fragile. So different from Katara.

"Your smile always brightens my day," he said.

Xia only smiled wider, and then returned to cooking. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Okay. I'll be outside."

Xia nodded, as Aang left the cottage for the warm sun outside. Already it was a nice clear day. It would be good for travel. But fortunately, he had no missions right now. He had all day to spend with Xia.

He sat cross-legged on the grass near her garden. He gazed at the garden for a moment, admiring her work. She was very good with gardening; it always impressed him to see the numerous plants growing healthy and beautiful. It was no wonder she made enough money off of them to support herself. He had offered her money before, but she always refused, insisting that she was perfectly content with taking care of herself.

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. But after a few moments, found it a little difficult. It had been ever since he left Katara. He felt a little guilty over it; for a while it was hard for him to get her face out of his head. But the more time he spent with Xia, the less he thought of her. Katara wanted more than he was willing to give. And Xia…she was different, new. She intrigued him.

Aang inhaled deeply, smelling the sweetness of the crisp air. He loved where Xia lived. Peaceful, perfect for meditating. He felt her presence even before she approached him. So he didn't flinch when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and traced his tattoos with her delicate finger.

"You were so young…did it hurt to get your tattoos?"

"A little, in different spots," Aang responded, then smiled. "But worth it. I am proud of my tattoos."

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day," he said, knowing she was referring to the Air Nomads. He recalled a day then, soon after his ambush. He was hesitant to tell her about himself, but she already knew. Her knowledge on his nation was incredible. And she was so fascinated by it…he couldn't help the feelings when they stirred for her. They made love for the first time that night.

Aang pulled Xia closer to him and kissed her. She was such a lovely girl. He didn't know what was going to happen between them, but whatever did, he looked forward to it.

"C'mon," Xia said, breaking the kiss. "Let's eat."

* * *

_Katara-_

_I hope you are well, we miss you so much! Let me just get into the big news right away…I'm pregnant! Some of the older ladies think I'm about two months. I can't believe it, Sokka is so excited! Of course, he is hoping for a boy, someone to teach all of his "moves" to. I'd be happy with a boy or a girl though. Anyway, how are you doing? Have you found a cure for the illness yet? How is Zuko? I know something is up with you, don't forget, you can talk to me about anything. We're officially sisters now! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_-Suki_

Katara read the letter through a couple more times. Suki, pregnant…she was going to be an aunt! She wished for a moment that she could return to them, and be there for the pregnancy and delivery. But she knew that couldn't happen. Not until these people were cured, and the culprit arrested.

She wished she could share this great news with Zuko, but he wasn't here. He left early to go talk to his father, former Firelord Ozai, and his insane sister Azula. She hoped that this would give them a lead. She wanted to go with him, but he reminded her that the patients needed her care.

So, after dressing quickly, she made her way to the hospital to start her work. It was a slow process, and she had numerous people to get through, but somehow, it felt like she was making a difference. Patients that were bedridden weeks ago were now able to sit up and eat. They could speak. They were still very weak, but there were definite improvements.

She tried to communicate with many of them, hoping they could tell her anything, but nothing. Most had a hard time remembering what they did last week. And some had been in here so long, they had trouble remembering anything outside of the hospital.

She walked into the next room and instantly recognized the man from yesterday. He was sitting up and eating well. He seemed to be mostly alert.

"Good morning," she said slightly surprised. Most of the patients that she worked with were not conscious, or aware of her presence.

"Hello…you were here yesterday weren't you?" he said softly. His voice still sounded weak. She knew this illness was mostly internal beforehand. She instantly went to the bowl of water near his bed. She knew it was fresh, thanks to the nurses.

"Yes," Katara answered. "I'm a healer. I'm just doing what I can to stop the illness from spreading."

"Well, thank you. I always admired waterbenders and what they could do."

She smiled at him, and began to work. He felt better than yesterday…could it possibly be going away?

"This illness is pretty bad isn't it?" the man asked, moving his weary eyes up to her face.

Katara didn't want to lie to him. "Yes, it's…frightening."

"Funny thing is, I don't even know how I got it."

Katara nodded; she heard that a lot. But maybe he was able to tell her more. After all, he was admitted only a couple days ago.

"Can you remember what you were doing before you started to feel ill?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I went to work, stopped off at my regular places for lunch, then returned home. Only hours later, I started to feel ill. It's very mysterious."

Katara frowned slightly. She finished her work, and the man sighed, relieved of the pain.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She pulled up a nearby chair closer to him. "Listen, could you tell me more? Where did you go? What did you have to eat?"

The man looked away and thought for a minute. "It's very hazy…nothing that I haven't had before…Just a rice bowl and a cup of tea."

Katara stared at him for a moment, hoping he would say more. But there was nothing. He looked exhausted. She didn't want to push him any further.

"I'll let you rest. Thank you for talking to me."

He managed a small smile and rested back on the pillows.

* * *

Katara left the hospital as the sun was starting to set. She managed to get through all the patients, and now she couldn't wait to lie down, to talk to Zuko. When she got to the palace, she wandered through, wondering if he was here. She moved to the gardens and found him sitting by the pond, stroking on the turtle ducks.

"Hey," she said.

Zuko turned and smiled. He always appeared happy to see her. "Hi."

Katara joined him on the grass. "Did you see your father and sister?"

Zuko nodded. "I got nothing from them. They claimed that they have nothing to do with this. I wanted to bring Toph with me to make sure, but I believe them. They are too heavily guarded. They can't be behind this illness…" he trailed off.

Katara could tell he was disappointed. That was their only lead. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I have good news," she said, breaking the silence.

"What's that?"

"I got a letter from Suki today, she's pregnant!"

Zuko grinned. "Way to go Sokka!"

"Did you ever want children?" Katara asked, then instantly wished she could take it back. Did she go too far?

But Zuko didn't seem to be bothered. "Yeah," he said. "But it never happened for Mai and me. I still want some though." He looked down at her, questioning her without words.

"Me too," she said, smiling. Then shivered.

"It's getting cold out here, want to go inside?"

Katara nodded, and the two of them retreated to the warmth of the palace.

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating the two bodies. Xia watched the muscles flex, the small bubbles of sweat form on Aang's head as he made love to her by the light of the moon. He truly was an amazing man, made her feel things that she hadn't felt in a long time. She gasped, breathing with him, wanting to come when he did. Normally, she closed her eyes, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him this time.

His tattoos…they were brightening. Her eyes widened as she watched. His breathing grew more intense, harder. The faster he moved, the brighter his tattoos glowed. He was stunning. She had never seen this happen before….

And then, it was over. He pulled out and before she had the chance to say anything, kissed her. She caught a glimpse of his tattoos starting to fade before she succumbed to the passion of Aang's lips.


	18. Katara's Research

18- Katara's Research

Xia laid on Aang's chest gazing through the window. The sun was streaming through, making her a little warm, but she didn't want to move from her spot. She felt satisfied, and well rested; surprisingly after the intense sex they had the previous night. She still couldn't get the image of Aang's tattoos out of her head. She wanted to see it happen again. But Aang had explained that it only occurred sometimes, and that was the first time it had occurred during a sexual experience. She glanced up at him; he was sleeping soundly, noiselessly.

He was quiet a lot, but she didn't mind. She was quiet herself. Even more so, since her father passed. But Aang had managed to loosen her up, remind her about having fun. She admired his carefree nature. And she loved how thoughtful and sweet her was; to her anyway.

She knew about Katara, even though Aang himself never mentioned her. She knew his story; his adventures as a child, his defeat of the Firelord. But she still found that she wanted to know more about him, more about his culture.

Aang stirred, and opened his eyes, still glazed from sleep. He glanced down and smiled at the tiny woman in his arms. Even when waking from sleep, how was this woman still so pretty? He ran a hand through her sleek black hair.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Always, when I'm with you."

Aang kissed her forehead and watched her. She seemed to be thinking about something. "What is it?" he questioned. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Xia said simply.

Aang looked at her, amusement crossing the confusion. "What about me?"

"I want to know more about you."

Aang cocked his head to one side. "Like what?"

"Your culture…take me to the southern Air Temple," Xia said excitedly, sitting up.

Aang sat up as well, and gazed at her. "Really?"

"Of course! I would love to see where you grew up," she responded, her eyes brightening with excitement. "Please?"

Aang thought for a moment. It had been a while since he had been back home. But he was sure there would be no harm in visiting, of letting Xia visit. He knew she would love it. It would be like a little vacation for the two of them. "Sure."

Xia hugged him tightly, already planning in her head what she wanted to do. "Just let me run to town first and get some supplies," she said before giving him a swift kiss.

* * *

Katara rose early the next morning, the man still lingering in her mind. She didn't tell Zuko what she heard…for now it meant nothing. But all her instincts were telling her to investigate. She dressed quickly, then after leaving the still sleeping Zuko a note and a kiss on the cheek, departed.

The streets of the Fire Nation were busy, even in the early morning. Nearby shops and roads were bustling with life. For a while, Katara thought that the illness was airborne. But then, many more people would be sick. And nearly everyone, including herself and Zuko, were perfectly healthy.

Fortunately, the man was well enough to tell her where he worked. So now, it was only a matter of visiting the nearby food places and hoped that she could gain some useful information. She could still hear his words echoing in her mind…. _"A rice bowl and a cup of tea..."_

When she arrived at the road where he claimed to work, it was small, but somehow, there appeared to be numerous food places. She stopped in each one, requested the manager, and asked if he noticed anyone falling ill from their products.

Most of what she heard was, "Nope, everyone seems fine."

But some, as she expected took offense to her questions.

"How dare you accuse me of serving bad food?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

By the time she reached a small tea shop, her patience was wearing thin. But still, she smiled pleasantly at the man who approached her. He smiled back warmly, but appeared exhausted. He moved slowly as he approached her.

"Hello young lady, what can I do for you?" Despite his appearance, his voice was very pleasant.

"I'm sure you heard about the illness going around."

"Oh yes…" the man agreed, averting his gaze from her. "The Firelord mentioned that the other day."

"Have you been affected, or seen any of your customers getting ill from…" she trailed off. She had already upset too many people with her questions. But he understood, and if he was offended, he didn't show it.

"Oh no, no. In fact, everyone has been very pleased with the tea that I serve. I got a new product in a couple months ago, been selling like crazy."

"New product?"

"Yes, a plant that brews this delicious tea. I got it from a friend of mine, owns a tea shop on the other side of the fire nation. Everyone seems to love it."

Katara briefly wondered if the man had this tea. Was there something in it that was poisoning people? But then, wouldn't they be able to taste it if there was? She kept her thoughts to herself.

"Would you like a cup?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, no thank you, but do you know where I could find one of those plants that you use for the tea?"

"I heard that they buy them from someone. But they usually get such a large supply, that they share with me. Here, let me give you one." He went to the back of the small shop. He returned a few moments later, with a small bright red plant in his hands. He handed it to Katara. She examined the small plant in her hands for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, are you sure you don't want a small cup?"

"Actually, I should be getting to work. Thank you for your time!" She smiled at the manager once more, and then left the shop in a hurry. It was time to share her information with Zuko.

* * *

"You never fail to impress me Katara," Zuko said holding the plant carefully by the light of a candle. It really was stunning, and looked so fragile. But still, it could be potentially dangerous. He wrapped up the plant carefully and faced Katara.

"I have to take this to Uncle," he said. "If anyone could identify this plant, it would be him."

Katara nodded in agreement. She was about to offer to go with him, but then she remembered her patients. Zuko seemed to have seen this thought process through her eyes.

"I won't be gone long…3 or 4 days at the most."

Katara matched his gaze, her face now unreadable to Zuko.

"The guards here can take care of your every need."

"I know…but…" she moved closer to him.

"What?" Zuko said his voice barely above a whisper. Though he already knew. His heart rate increased. How was it, that she had this effect on him? This _hold_. This was going to be hard on him too. If only she knew how often he thought of her, how often she invaded both his conscious and unconscious mind…

He grabbed her waist, and kissed her roughly but passionately. They slipped into the passion that overcame them, for a short while, abandoning the worries and concerns of the world.


	19. Iroh's Help

19-Iroh's Help

Zuko watched the waves roll lazily. He was grateful that this was such a calm journey to the earth kingdom, but being here on this ship, without Katara, it was making him restless. Though, on the outside he did not show this. To his guards, he looked still as stone, gazing out at the sea, appearing lost in thought.

In a way, he was. At some moments, he wondered how things would be if there was no illness. How he and Katara would be. Would she and Aang still have broken up? Would they be together now? But then, he realized if there was no illness, Mai would still be alive. And he would not be a widow.

He hated to admit it, but it was this illness that brought the two of them together. And even though he missed Mai every day, and there would always be a place in his heart reserved for her, he was falling in love with Katara. Or maybe he already had. He thought of her nearly every moment, of her beauty, her power, her love. Even being away from her now, was making his heart ache.

Was it possible that if he were to remarry…it would be to her? He knew Katara wanted marriage, a family. She had told him that her and Aang disagreed on that concept many times. That, and he was constantly leaving, abandoning her. Would that eventually happen with them? What _was_ going to happen with them? It all happened so fast...he didn't know what to expect.

But there was one thing that was for certain. He had to stop this illness, and Katara was going to stay until it was over. The thought comforted him. It amazed him how much he didn't want to lose her.

He retreated to inside the ship. Just staring at the ocean thinking of her was not doing him any good. He needed to keep himself busy, be productive. But how? There were no duties on the ship. Even his guards seemed to be bored. He considered training for a moment, then a thought occurred to him.

He remembered the dark days when Mai was bedridden, and he filled out her sleeping hours with painting. He kept some supplies on a couple ships, just in case he had to travel anywhere, he had something else to occupy his mind. He only hoped that this was one of the ships that he stored it on.

He was in luck. In a small chest in one of the rooms was his small supply of paint, and a small easel. Last time he had pulled it out, it was to keep from thinking about the pain in his heart. But now, it was for an entirely opposite reason. He dipped a brush into some paint, and began. He never had an image formed completely in his mind when he started painting. It usually just came to him; as if his creativity just flowed through the paintbrush.

For a while, it worked. Zuko was completely immersed in his work, he lost track of time, of where he was. It had seemed like only moments later when there was a knocking at the door.

"Sir? We are approaching Ba Sing Se."

"Okay, thank you."

The guard left, leaving Zuko to put away his paints. He took one last look at his painting before putting it away. It was flowers, dozens of them, surrounded by bright blue eyes.

* * *

Zuko felt grateful to be on solid ground again, away from the endless sea. He walked through the large earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, observing the people, the shops. It had been a while since he had been here, and Uncle knew that. Zuko knew that he was going to give him a hard time over it. But he didn't mind. Zuko knew that through anything, his uncle would care for him.

He did, even through his darkest times. He had always helped, always led him in the right direction with his wisdom. And Zuko was hoping that the former general would be able to do it once more. To hopefully help him save many lives.

It had been so long since Zuko had been in this city, he found himself to be a little turned around. Normally, there would be guards by his side, but he requested that they go into the city and enjoy themselves. Their presence was not necessary for where he was going. And he knew that if anything happened, he could take care of himself.

He strolled through the busy streets, keeping his eye on the shops that he passed, looking for any familiarity. It wasn't until he was on the ground that he realized he should have been looking where he was going.

He stood up immediately and held out a hand to help up the woman he had knocked down.

"I'm so sorry," he said, brushing himself off with his free hand.

"It's ok," she responded, accepting his offer.

Zuko got a good look at the woman as she stood. She was a tiny thing, plain looking, with black hair and brown eyes, but still somehow pretty. She looked almost familiar. She bent down to pick up the flowers and basket that she dropped from their collision.

"Here, let me help you," Zuko said at once.

"Thanks," she said pleasantly.

"These flowers are very nice, you have great taste. These must have come from Chang's shop." He had been there before; he once came home after an extended journey with a beautiful bouquet for Mai.

"Actually, I grew these."

Zuko placed the remaining flowers, gently in her basket. "Well, they are very beautiful."

She smiled at him, and stood, holding the basket on her hip. And then Zuko recognized her. This was the woman that he saw greeting Aang in the Fire Nation. This must be the woman that he left Katara for. Seeing her, instantly made him feel bad for Katara, and all the pain that Aang put her through. He noticed, the longer he looked at her that there was a scar on her neck. It was not a fresh scar, but he could tell that this was going to be with her for the rest of her life. Still he felt no sympathy for her.

"Well, thank you for your help," she said nicely.

"My pleasure," Zuko responded, continuing along down the road. While trying to find the right road to Uncle's tea shop, he decided to keep that meeting to himself. Katara didn't need to know about this woman. And he wanted to be the last one to cause her anymore pain.

* * *

Uncle's tea shop was brimming with customers when Zuko entered. He was not surprised by this; not only was it around dinner time, but also his uncle made delicious tea. Iroh was so busy; he didn't even seem to notice his nephew enter his shop. But he worked happily; he hummed to himself as he brewed. The workers moved quickly, serving tea to the waiting customers. Zuko moved fluidly through the shop, trying not to get in their way, but it was so crowded, it was nearly impossible. He was almost to the back, when a person calling his name stopped him.

"Zuko!"

He turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a woman smiling broadly and waving. She was thin; her black hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her smile was very friendly. She looked very familiar…like someone he had known years ago. But he couldn't place the name. Regardless, he waved back and continued towards his uncle.

Fortunately, the woman alerted Iroh of Zuko's presence. He was giving him a warm smile when Zuko focused on him.

"Nephew," he said simply when Zuko approached, and gave him a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Uncle."

"Come; join me for a cup of tea. Jasmine?"

Zuko nodded, and followed the older man to a surprisingly empty table.

"Don't you have to work? I can wait."

Iroh waved his hand dismissively. "I have plenty of employees for that. How often do I get a chance to speak with my only nephew?"

They sat down, and the woman who called out to Zuko approached their table.

"Two Jasmine teas, Jin."

"Jin?" Zuko questioned. Now that he had a better look at her face, he remembered her. It was a few years back, but he would never forget that interesting date that he had with her. "I remember you now, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks to Iroh for giving me this job. I'll bring out your teas right away." She bounced away, leaving the two men alone again.

"She's a sweet girl. Needs the money to support her little boy. Fascinating kid, a firebender too," Iroh explained.

Zuko said nothing in response to this. He couldn't; Jin returned then with two steaming cups of Jasmine tea.

"Thank you," he said, and she left to attend to other customers.

"So, what brings you by Zuko? Surely, it's not just to visit me?" Iroh chuckled.

Zuko smiled. "I always plan to visit more often. But, I need your help."

Iroh's face grew concerned in an instant. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know if you have heard, but there is this terrible illness going around in the Fire Nation. Already, many people have died, and there are plenty more heading that way. Katara did some investigating and she thinks it may be linked to this plant." He pulled out the plant from his robes and carefully unwrapped it. He was grateful that it was still intact.

Iroh examined the plant, clearly running through the different species in his mind. Then his eyes widened, making Zuko frown.

"What?"

"This is not a common plant…in fact, it was banished many years ago."

"Why?"

"It's deadly. Not by touch; that's why many wished to keep it. After all, it is beautiful. But when ingested, it poisons the person, shuts down the organs. What's unique about this plant is it infects everyone differently. For some, it takes years to die, others, its quick. But eventually, they waste away." His face was grim.

"Katara must have been right then. She said, they have been brewing this plant into tea, and serving it in their shops."

Iroh's frown deepened. "That must be it then. I heard it brews a delicious tea, and the drinker does not even taste the poison. It's very sneaky. But why has it come back?"

Zuko shrugged. All of these thoughts were on Mai. He racked his brain, trying to think back a year, to what she was doing before she fell ill. It was hard to say…but it was very possible that she had contracted this illness from a simple cup of tea…

"Is there an antidote?" Zuko asked suddenly.

Iroh nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the plant. "There is…and I might know where to find it. But first, we need to prevent the other shops from selling this tea. Hopefully it hasn't moved out this way yet."

"Are the other shops open? It is getting late."

"Yes, I know of a couple." Iroh wrapped up the plant again, and stood. "Wait for me outside, I'm going to tell one of my employees to cover for me."

He returned a moment later and the two were off. To Zuko, it felt like old times, walking along the streets of Ba Sing Se. The distance to the nearest tea shop was short, just the next road over. And within minutes, the two of them were walking in. This shop was not nearly as popular as Uncle's. But there were still a few people casually sipping their tea when they entered.

"Iroh!" A man called from the back, emerging suddenly.

"Hello, old friend," Iroh returned, giving him the known bow of respect. The man did the same, and then bowed to Zuko.

"Good to see you again FireLord Zuko. Why this surprise?"

"We won't be here long, we just had a question for you." Iroh answered for him.

"Of course."

Iroh unwrapped the plant and held it up to the man. "Are you selling this plant?"

The man looked at it carefully. "No."

Zuko tried to hide his disappointment. After all, there were other shops to investigate.

"But," the man continued. "I know someone who is. He lives on the other side of town, in fact he told me about it a few days ago, I was thinking of selling it myself. I hear it makes a delicious tea."

"Oh it does," Uncle agreed. "But it's also dangerous; deadly," he finished, when he saw the confused look on the man's face. "Please, do you know where he bought this plant?"

The man thought for a moment. "I know it's from a woman, but I'm at a loss for her name….my friend described her though, pretty little thing, with long dark hair, but some kind of scar on her neck." He gave the plant back to Iroh. "Hope that helps."

"Thank you so much," Iroh said warmly, before giving him another bow.

"Anytime," he retreated to the back, probably to get ready to close the shop, Zuko didn't know. His mind was racing with thoughts. He didn't know too many people that fit that description, save for the woman that he ran into today. But it couldn't possibly be her…why would she be killing people? What would be her motive? He almost didn't hear uncle talking to him.

"The next shop is a couple blocks down. Hopefully he is still open as well, but it can't hurt to check."

It couldn't hurt. It was always good to hear another voice; because if his thoughts were correct, then the girl who was growing a deadly plant, was seeing Aang. It was quite possible that Aang was in trouble. But Zuko hoped he was wrong.


End file.
